Harry Potter & the Sorcerer's Stone The Curious Darkmore
by DeadGirlEtarnal
Summary: The Darkmore's a strange and old family from the wizarding world, but now it's time for the oldest Darkmore to attend school and she can't wait to see what adventures await her inside the castle walls and who will she befriend along the way. With the famous Harry Potter coming to school will the oldest Darkmore be a friend or foe? Only Own My OCs.
1. 0: Peeping

**0: Peeping**

 **3rd POV:**

In the south-west of England in the countryside, stands a large, white, stone and brick mansion with fields of flowers surrounding it, beyond that keeping anything in or out is a tall, stone, thick wall and elegant black gates. Inside the gates and walls is the dense forest to deter any strangers from finding the extravagant mansion with creatures protecting the people residing inside. The people who live in this mansion are the Darkmore Family, an old wizarding family all the way from England that voyaged over to America before coming back to England.

This family if you're wondering if this is a typo you are mistaken, they are wizards, the patriarch Daniel Darkmore moved from America to be with his wife and raise a family though still visits the rest of his family over in America. Daniel Darkmore is a serious man raised in a strict and old-fashioned household though they were strict they were kind to others and charitable with high powered jobs in the MACUSA or Ministry of Magic. The matriarch Sophia Darkmore once lived in a dark home full of dark magic; she fled to America to escape that life meeting her husband and raises her children differently. Sophia Darkmore is a kind and caring woman who puts her family above anything, even her job at the Ministry with her husband, though her family is dark and ruthless, she is the complete opposite. The couple has three children their youngest a baby girl Yazmin Darkmore, a friendly, cheerful little hearty three-year-old with too much energy and a bubbly laugh which is the heart of the Darkmore family. Their second child a boy of eight-year-old named Mason Darkmore is full of adventure and accident prone but gets back up again regardless along with pulling jokes on his sisters, he's the courage of the Darkmore family. Their oldest and first born Jayla Darkmore, an eleven-year-old girl with a kind and caring heart like her Mother with a strict intellect like her Father, she strives to be like her parents along with working towards being the Darkmore heir.

 _ **Peeping**_

On the morning of a warm summer, Daniel and Sophia Darkmore awake to a loud scream coming from the hallway, then a laugh. Sophia gets up from their large bed slowly already having some idea as to what has transpired and walks out of the dark room into the hallway to see her only son Mason standing with green paint covering his hands and her youngest daughter Yazmin sitting on the floor crying with green handprints all over her pink pyjamas. "Mason Jacob Darkmore what have you done to your baby sister?" Sophia demands, looking down at her eight-year-old, he stiffens from the voice of his Mother and turns to look at her avoiding the eyes.

"Mummy! He painted me!" Yazmin yells as she gets up from the floor and runs over, hugging her Mother's leg. Daniel finally walks out of the room into the hallway to see the mess his son caused.

"Mason, why did you paint Yazmin?" Daniel asks his son looking down at him, he shows a look of guilt and lowers his head.

"I thought it would be funny." Mason answers in a small voice, knowing he was in trouble.

"You know the rules, no paint outside of the playroom, and no painting your sisters." Sophia reminds her son, as this had happened before.

"But, it was funny." Mason argues lightly but lowers his head again further from the glares from his parents; he makes a run for it into his older sister as she comes out into the hallway, his green hands make contact with her pyjama top, she lets out a small yelp as her brother falls flat on the floor.

"Mason, why!" Jayla exclaims as she looks at her new and now ruined pyjama top. "This is brand new; I bought this yesterday! Why did you have to ruin it!" She looks at her brother as he gets up from the floor looking even guiltier than before as her parents and baby sister looks at the exchange.

"Jayla, please help Yazmin get cleaned up and dressed and your Father will do the same with Mason, and I will make us all breakfast. Also, Mason is banned from the playroom for two weeks, again." Sophia demands, and they get to it, Yazmin races over to her older sister taking her hand as she pulls her to the girls bathroom as Daniel grabs his son under the armpits and picks him up and takes him to his bathroom, and Sophia walks calmly back into her room to get ready for the day.

 _ **Peeping**_

Downstairs in the kitchen, Sophia uses her wand to help her make breakfast for her family with their loyal and friendly house elf named Flora. "Mistress Sophia, the dining room is all set, is there anything else you wish to be done?" Flora asks her friend and boss, Sophia turns looking at the female house elf and smiles.

"That's all, for now, thank you, Flora, you can relax for the morning." Sophia tells her, and she nods her head and leaves the room as Daniel enters with water dripping down from his damp hair. "DId Mason have fun?" She teases him as she goes back to making the food.

"He made more mess than anything but is now sitting down in the grand dining room with the girls waiting." Daniel tells her, she nods and uses her want to lift plates from the cabinet and places the assortment of foods on each plate before taking out five dishes for themselves.

 _ **Peeping**_

In the grand dining room, the girls opposite their brother near the head on the table, Jayla helps tie Yazmin's hair back into a loose bun. "Sit still, Mason you're already in trouble from earlier." She warns him as he messes around with his knife and fork on the antic table. The plates of food settle down on the table with white circular cloths placed underneath as five others settle in front of the three children and the head chair and the one next to Mason. Their parents walk out of the kitchen into the room, and their Father sits at the head of the table and their Mother sitting next to Mason. They tuck into their food and eat in silence until Flora rushes into the room with a letter in hand, she shakes her hand with the letter in as she rushes over to Jayla.

"Mistress Jayla, this came for you." She informs her and hands her the letter; she looks over the green writing that read 'Miss. J. Darkmore, The Fourth Room Third Floor, Darkmore Manor, Bath, Somerset' it takes a while for Jayla to process the writing before she rips the top off and rips out the letter which consists of her Hogwarts letter, she skims over before looking at her family.

"I got in!" She squeals in excitement. "I'm going to Hogwarts!"

 **Hogwarts Student File: First Year**

 **Name:** Jayla Darkmore  
 **Age:** 11  
 **Born:** 7th May 1980  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Species:** Witch  
 **Blood Status:** Pure-Blood (Blood Traitor)  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **Height:** 4.6" (138.4cm)  
 **Weight:** 70.5lb  
 **Family:** Sophia Darkmore - nee Malfoy ( _Mother_ ), Daniel Darkmore ( _Father_ ), Lucious Malfoy ( _Uncle_ ), Draco Malfoy ( _Cousin_ ), Narcissa Malfoy ( _Aunt_ ), Malfoy Family ( _Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, Grandparents_ ), Mason Darkmore ( _Little Brother_ ), Yazamin Darkmore ( _Baby Sister_ ), Davina Darkmore ( _Aunt, **Deceased**_ ).  
 **Friends:** Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Gryffindors, Draco Malfoy.  
 **Enemies:** Death Eaters, Voldemort, some Slytherine.  
 **House:** Gryffindor  
 **Wand:** 10 1/2 inch, Yew Wood, Thunderbeast tail feather.  
 **Likes:** Studying, reading, spells, books, wizard games, some muggle games, training, friends, family, winning, rain, cold weather, magic, saving people.  
 **Dislikes:** Death, Death Eaters, Voldemort, boredom, stupid people, bullying, losing, sweet foods.  
 **Skills:** Quick study, high levels of magic, quick reading, Eidetic memory, fighting, hand to hand combat, magic, non-lethal attacks, solving puzzles, can speak to animals.  
 **Personality:** Intelligent, cocky, sly, smug, bold, firm, proud, hard-headed, calm, collected, wise, strategic, brutally honest, pyromania.  
 **Nicknames:** Lala, Jay, Darkmore, Know-It-All, Cousin, Ms Darkmore, Golden Quartet, Puzzle Master, Big Sis, Sweetheart, Little Baby Girl, Babe, Gorgeous, Honey, Cookie, Love, Darling.  
 **Looks:** Short wavy, tousled bob, tanned, blue eyes, black hair strip, platinum blond hair, family insignia tattoo on left back wrist.  
 **Wears:** School uniform - pristine -, robe, pyjamas, jeans, hoodies, tops, dresses, skirts, shirts, shorts, tank tops, high heels, flats, socks, trainers.

 **Every month I will focus on one story that I have on my list like this on the 20th of every month I change focus. On the 20th of July I change to do One Piece The Strawhat's Red Devil then 20th of August it would be Soul Eater Daughter Stein then 20th of September Harry Potter The Darkmore Series then 20th of October Inuyasha Sly Love and finally 20th of November BNHA Explosive Love and the cycle would begin again.**


	2. I: Interested

**I: Interested**

 **Jayla's POV: _30_** _ **/08/91**_

Every morning is different in my home, one morning it could be quiet the next Mason could be laughing after pulling a prank on one of us or Yazmin crying because of Mason's cruel joke like last week before I received my acceptance letter to Hogwarts. At the moment it's quiet as Mason is still asleep and Yazmin is in the playroom with her dolls as I get ready for our trip to Diagon Alley where I'll get all my school supplies and my very own wand! I get prepared into one of the many dresses my Mother finds adorable on my sister, and I then put my hair up before looking myself over in my full body vintage mirror. My room is like any regular eleven-year-old girls room like my siblings or my parents room the rest of the house is elegant, dark and grand but that's the way us Darkmore's are even my Mother's side of the family are like that, but we're not like other Pureblood families we're what they call Bloodtraitors.

 _ **Interested**_

In the dining room my parents, siblings and I sit waiting for Flora, our House Elf to dish out the food, I sit fidgeting in my chair waiting to get out of this house and walk around Diagon Alley. We don't leave the Manor often unless we're going to functions for my parents work or going to visit family or friends. Mum usually goes shopping on her own as she comes back with clothes for my sister and me, that I have no choice but to wear. She says we're safe inside the walls of our home, but I feel if you don't know what's outside then how will you know what to feel safe from? Our food comes flying out of the kitchen and sits in front of us, I grab my spoon and dig into my porridge as the rest of my family begin to eat along with me. "Lala, can we go get ice cream?" Yazmin asks me as she looks up at me with her adorable brown eyes, I couldn't say no, and this was her first time outside the Manor.

"Of course, darling, we have to get Jayla's things for school and then we can get some ice cream and get you some new toys or clothes," Dad tells her, he's got a soft spot for us girls because of his younger sister, who died in the last wizarding war. Yazmin squeals in excitement at the thought of some new toys and greedily devours her breakfast; I look over at my Mum, she seems worried about something,

"Mum, is something bothering you?" I ask her, she looks up at me and smiles softly.

"I just can't believe you'll be going away soon." She muses, Mason looks up at me with shocked and scared wide eyes, I look over at Yazmin she's looking at me the same way.

"No! Jayjay's not leaving!" Mason argues and jumps down from his chair and crawls under the table and jumps into my lap hugging me tightly, Yazmin jumps down from her chair and runs over to Dad, she tugs on his sleeve violently, shaking his arm around.

"No, bad, Daddy! Lala! Not going away!" She shouts, Dad puts his spoon down and takes her onto his lap as she cries.

"I'm just going to school so that I can become a witch like Mummy; I'll get to learn about the cool creatures in our forest and spells." I explain as I hold onto Mason, I look over at my baby sister as she looks up from Dad's shirt with tears in her eyes. "I promise, I'll write you two every day about how much I'm missing you and what I've learned, and I'll come back for Christmas and get you two presents, and then I'll be back for the summer."

"But what about my birthday or Yazz's birthday or your birthday or Mum's birthday or Dad's birthday?" Mason asks as he looks at me, his birthday is in June, and I wouldn't make it till just after his.

"I won't be here for yours or Yazz's or mine or Mum's but Dad's maybe. Look I promise I'll still be able to give you presents if that's what you're worried about." I tell him as he looks at me, he shakes his head violently around.

"No, who's going to sing me Happy Birthday or help me prank everyone on April Fools day?" He asks me, I smile and hold him closer.

"Well I'll be back for April Fools day, and we'll make a day for each birthday even yours." I promise, he puts his hand up wanting to do the special handshake that we all share, I copy his action, and we touch fingers making an infinity symbol meaning we were family. He seems to calm down somewhat but stays on my lap hugging me as I continue to eat my breakfast. Once we finish our breakfast, we get our coats and wait for the car to pull up in front of the main doors.

 _ **Interested**_

Mum was getting more nervous as we pull further away from the Manor, she was scared for us children, she hated the thoughts running through her head. I place a hand over hers as she clenches mine back, calming her down a little, Dad holds onto Yazmin as she shakes with excitement as she looks out the window at the cars driving past us as we head to London. We've been on the road for over an hour now, and Mason is getting bored as he reads his book, I put my hand into my coat pocket and find what I'm looking for, a wizards chess set, Dad gave it to me saying it was a life skill.

 _ **Interested**_

We arrive in London just outside a place called the Leaky Cauldron, Dad opens the door getting out with Yazmin still in his arms asleep for now, Mum gets out next then me and finally Mason, he grabs my hand out of fear as crowds of people walk the streets. Dad leans into the open window looking at our driver and old family friend. "Goodson, take the rest of the day off, we'll make our own way back home." Dad tells him, the old man smiles at Dad, he was our Grandfather's driver as well, he was a kind man and nods.

"Of course, Mr Darkmore, I look forward to seeing you back home." He replies and closes the window and drives off as we wave goodbye for now. Dad hitches up Yazmin and takes Mum's hand and leads us inside the Leaky Cauldron.

 _ **Interested**_

Inside is smokey, filled with Witches and Wizards drinking and eating, Dad walks straight past all of them with Mason and me in tow. "Morning, Mr Darkmore, these the little ones you've been talking about?" A man behind the bar questions as he looks us over.

"Indeed, my eldest just got into Hogwarts." Dad boasts, the whole pub cheers, making Dad smile, and Mum seems to calm down. "I'll use the back." The man behind the bar nods and Dad leads us to the back of the pub to a brick wall. Mum lets go of Dad's hand and take out her wand from her coat inside pocket, she taps a sequence into the bricks, and they fold away, revealing Diagon Alley.

 _ **Interested**_

The streets were bustling with Witches and Wizards alike; it was amazing, so many people all around us, Mason doesn't seem to be enjoying the crowds as much as me as he clings tight to my waist. I put a comforting arm around his shoulders, and we continue to walk towards Gringotts where the Darkmore vaults are, Dad isn't letting us inside just yet and makes us stand outside as he gets enough money to buy all my school supplies and a few other things for us. After sometime Dad comes out as he puts something into his pocket, he looks over at Mum and nods, the exchange seems lost on my younger siblings, but I notice but say nothing. "Now what is on the list of things we need to get you, Sweetheart?" Mum asks me; she looks over as I take out my letter with all my requirements for the school year.

"I think it's best to get her a trunk first." Dad points out, Mum looks at him and knows what shop he means, we take a turn to the right and walk down the street to another part called Carkitt Market and walk up to a shop called 'Stowe & Packers Magical Bags'.

 _ **Interested**_

Inside bags, trunks everywhere with a man standing behind a desk with an old-fashioned till in front of him. I look around the shop with Yazmin running around looking at all of the bags displaced. I look around myself and see a stack of trunks; I smile as I feel closer to the new experiences, I see a large white trunk that catches my eye, I walk towards it and feel the texture of the leather, it was soft and roomy. "Have you found one, you like little baby girl?" Dad asks as he steps over with Mum, I turn around to look at them with a bright smile painted on my lips, I nod fast at his question.

"Can I have this one Dad?" I ask him as I keep a grip on the trunk so no one else can take it from my grasp even though I knew no one else was in the shop at the moment.

"Of course sweetheart, we've picked out some hangers to go with your trunk, and we can get your school robes next." Mum says, and Dad picks up the large trunk and walks over to the counter with the man, he looks over at the price tag and rings up the amount, it comes to 5 Galleons and 15 Sickles, for the trunk and hangers.

"That will be 5 Galleons and 15 Sickles, please Mr Darkmore." The man announces, it seems everyone knows Dad as he's rather famous because of his job at MACUSA, he's head of the Department of Unidentifiable Magical Objects. He enjoys his work as he gets to find all sorts of amazing objects; Dad gets every day, he uses his knowledge of dark artefacts to help the Ministry of Magic where Mum works in the Department of Mysteries, she watches over all the prophecies that are stored there. Dad hands over the money and takes the trunk off the counter; it now belongs to me. "Have a good day sirs, ma'am." We take our leave and now it was back to Diagon Alley for my robes.

 _ **Interested**_

'Twilfit and Tatting's' is a comfortable place, the owner seems kind enough as she measures me for my new school robes. I feel the butterflies in my stomach grow as I go to every new shop here in Diagon Alley and go one step closer to going to Hogwarts. Once she'd measured me she brought out all the school clothes I'd need, three plain school shirts, two school grey skirts, a pair of school shoes, five pairs of grey socks, two grey v-neck sweater, three plain black work robe, a pointed hat, dragon hide protective gloves, and a winter cloak. Dad went over to the counter with the till and paid for it all, she smiles at him and waves us all goodbye as we exit the shop.

 _ **Interested**_

I jump up and down on the spot as I look at the shop in front of me, it was Olivander's, where every Witch and Wizard got their wands, Dad went with Yazmin and Mason to get them some new toys while Mum and I went to get my wand. Inside the shop, there are so many wands; it was cosy in size. Mum walks to the counter as a wise looking man walks over smiling. "Mrs Sophia Darkmore, it has been some time since I gave you your wand." Olivander comments and leans over the counter to get a look at me. "This must be Miss Jayla Darkmore, come to get your own wand." I smile as I nod in agreement. "Well, let's find you your wand." He moves away from the counter to large stacks of wand boxes, he picks out three boxes and places them on the counter. I pick up the last one on the right, it was a simple wand, but it didn't feel right.

"Give it a wave, Jayla." Mum says I give the wand a quick wave, the lights in the back go out.

"Nope, nope, not that one." Olivander gapes as he looks at the back of his shop, I take the one on the left but stop myself and go to the one on the right, I feel closer to this one I look at Mr Olivander, and he smiles sharing a look with Mum. "That wand is a 10 ½ inch, Yew wood, with Thunderbird tail feather core." I look at the wand, it felt right and smile.

"You're very right Mr Olivander; the wand chooses the wizard." Mum comments and hands over the money and added it to the rest of my things as we'd already gotten all my writing equipment, my books, my stuff for potions and my telescope.

 _ **Interested**_

Outside I see my Dad and siblings, Dad didn't look too happy, but Mason was belated as he holds a pranking starter kit, not good. Mum walks over to Dad and hugs him, I take my siblings hands, and we walk off down the road. "Now she just needs a pet." Dad comments, I think over what pet I would like.

"Can we get a pet, Daddy?" Yazmin asks Dad; he looks at her, she was giving him the puppy dog eyes, no one can resist the look, he snaps his head back facing forward.

"Fraid not, Yazmin but when you turn eleven, you can have one, like Jayla." Dad tells her, and we reach the pet shop 'Magical Menagerie', there were all sorts of creatures inside and outside.

 _ **Interested**_

Inside I look around the place for the perfect pet, I had to choose between a cat, owl or toad, I wasn't very keen on toads, and we already had an owl which was Dad's, Mum didn't like pets too much. I hear a quiet meow coming from the corner with the cats; there is a tiny little kitten, it's silky fur is pitch black, I look into its eyes, they're a light blue. "Mum, I've found the one I want." I tell her, she walks overlooking into the cage to see the kitten.

"Well you're Father seems to share your idea and has gotten all the things you'll need for this little kitten." She informs me, and I look over at the counter as Dad puts all the things for a cat on top, I grab the cage handle and dash to the counter, I place the cage onto the counter.

"That'll be 21 Galleons and 7 Sickles, Mr Darkmore." He announces, Dad hands over the money and I take my kitten and look at it.

"What is it?" I ask the man; he looks at the kitten and smile.

"Female, little miss." He answers I look at the little kitten and smile.

"Thank you, sir." I thank him, and we exit the shop.

 _ **Interested**_

At Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, we exit with scopes of ice cream, and walk down the street heading back home. Yazmin keeps asking me what I was going to name my kitten and keeps suggesting names. "Daisy, that's a nice name!" She suggests again; I look down at her as she offers her new doll some of her ice cream which thankfully declines.

"I don't think so, but thank you Yaz." I tell her and smile, she looks a little upset but seems too bright up as she continues to lick at her ice cream.

"What's the name of your new doll?" I ask her.

"Dixy." She answers and skips a little; I look at Mason with his dirty face full of ice cream, I'm going to miss my family while I'm away but I can still feel the excitement building inside my stomach.

 _ **Interested**_

Once back at home everything was carefully placed inside my trunk which Mum had used an untraceable extension charm on with my school uniform and other clothes inside and my school supplies. I look at the kitten I still can't seem to name her, she looks up at me as I sit on my bed looking down at her as she tilts her head at me. "Jayla, dinner time!" Mum shouts up at me, I get up and race downstairs before she can come upstairs.

After dinner I come back upstairs to a state of chaos, somehow my new kitten has ripped my pillows on my sofa, and my curtains are shredded, the feathers from my pillows scatter the floor as she plays with one rolling around on the feather covered floor. "What in Hades!" I exclaim, she responds to the name, I look at her narrowing my eyes. "Hades." She gets up from the floor and runs over to me, she paws at my feet, acting all innocent. I crouch down looking at her, and she looks up at me with her innocent looking blue eyes. "I won't have this, Hades." I tell her and pick her up in my hands and place her on my bed, she paws around and stares at me as I clean up her mess.

"What's happened in here?" Mum questions and stands in my doorway with her hands on her hips looking down at me as I try cleaning up.

"Hades wanted to play with the feathers in my pillows, as I already packed all her toys into my trunk." I tell her, she looks at me and sighs.

"I see you've named her, but why Hades?" She asks as she gets out her wand, she waves it around, and the room repairs itself.

"I said the name, and she responded." I answer, and I look at the naughty kitten as she plays with a lone feather that had escaped Mum's spell. "She causes chaos, and she's cute too. So I thought that maybe Hades was a good name." I look at her; she looks at the little kitten as she plays and smiles seeming to grow fond of the little chaos demon.

"She seems to like the name and fits her well seeing as your pillows were ripped." Mum laughs, her eyes get misty as she looks at my new trunk and suddenly hugs me tight. "Tomorrow will be our last day before you leave us for Hogwarts." She whispers as she hugs me.

"I'll be okay Mum, I promise, I'll write every day about how much I miss you all." I tell her and hug her back tightly; I feel her kiss the crown of my head and pulls away, I see tears fall down her face, I worry about how she'll be when I board the Hogwarts Express.

"I love you so much Sweetheart; I love all of you so much." She proclaims, and I attack her in a hug this time, I know she struggles with letting us go.

"I love you too, so much Mum." I hug her tighter and feel her smile.

"There you girls are. It's time for bed little baby girl." I hear Dad walk over, he pries Mum off me and hugs Mum calming her down. "Get some sleep, Jayla." He tells me, I nod and close my door behind me and get ready for bed. This will be the first time I'll be sleeping with Hades snuggling into my face as she sleeps and the last time I'll really feel at home, but maybe I'm wrong, maybe Hogwarts will feel like my home. granted it may feel like my home away from home, and I'll find some friends that'll feel like family to add to my already large family.

 **Hey, finally the next chapter is out, thank you for the patience and please let me know how you like it in your own way, either favourite, follow or comment. DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!**


	3. II: Nosy

**II: Nosy**

 **Jayla's POV:** _ **01/09/91**_

Today is the day I'm leaving my home for Hogwarts, and now I stand in my room for the last time till Christmas and won't see my family for months. I'm nervous, but I feel the excitement of the new journey I'm about to take and the new friends I'm about to make. I open my door with my brand new trunk full of my school things, and I bag over my shoulder with some money, my new uniform for school and a few books to read on the train. I look at my room one last time with Hades in my hand, I close the door to my past and walk away to my future.

 _ **Nosy**_

We reach London, King's Cross Station in the car, Mason and Yazmin have been crying the whole time as we drove. I get out of the car with my pet cage with Hades inside who keeps whining about freedom as we walk along the busy station platform. "Muggles there everywhere." Mum mutters under her breath.

"It's fine, Sophia, let's just get to the platform." Dad soothes her as he pushes my trolley with all my things and Yazmin as she sits on the trunk with Hades' pat cage on her lap.

"Dad, can we go with Jayjay?" Mason asks as he holds onto my hand, we reach platform 9 and 10, Mum takes my hand and we walk quickly at the wall between the platforms. Fear quickly takes over as I shut my eyes and feel Mason grip my hand harder as we get closer and hear the trolley behind us with Yazmin let out a little scream.

 _ **Nosy**_

I open my eyes to see a large red steam train in front of me with people my age and older with their siblings and parents. "Welcome to the Hogwarts Express." Mum smiles as she squeezes my hand, I look around trying to soak it all in.

" _Woah, pretty!"_ I hear a new childlike-voice I can't place and look around. " _Jay, are we getting on there?"_ I look back at my trolley Hades inside her cage.

"DId you just say something?" I ask her not expecting her to reply, my parents, and siblings look at me, and Mum seems to have a knowing look.

" _Can you hear me?"_ I hear Hades asks and I look at her and nod, she reaches out with her paw at my face. " _This is so cool!"_

"Mum, why can I hear Hades talking?" I ask her as she looks at me.

"Every woman on my side of the family has a unique trait, like mine, I can see into the future, and my Mother could grow plants and now you, you can speak to cats." Mum answers then a trolley strolls past with an owl onboard.

" _Another year!"_ The owl hoots as it goes past, I gape.

"I think you mean, animals Mum." I correct her, she looks at me and then Dad.

"Come on let's get your things on before it goes and you can say goodbye to your brother and sister." Dad tells me as he pushes the trolley off and we follow after him, there's a man placing trunks inside the train, he looks up at us and smile.

"Morning Mr Darkmore, Mrs Darkmore. These must be the kids." The man greets.

"Hello." We greet back with a small wave; he takes the trolley with Yazmin from Dad, he takes Yazmin into his arms as the man takes the cart and unloads all my things inside.

"Excuse me, sir, may I have my cat." I ask him; he looks behind me most likely asking for my Dad's permission, he seems to get it as he nods and hands over Hades.

" _Thanks, Jay, it looks dark in there."_ Hades comments, I smile down at her and stroke her head through the bars.

"Jayjay, remember to write every day." Mason warns me as he hugs my waist.

"I promise, I'll tell you all about my day, and you'll tell me everything about yours and your new pranks." I reply, Yazmin struggles in Dad's arms trying to break free, he crouches down letting her race over to me, I crouch down to hug them both. "I'm going to miss you two so much; please be good for Mum and Dad." I tell them, I let them go and my parents engulf me in a hug, I feel Mum shake as she cries on me, I return the embrace, and we hear the whistle meaning it was time to board.

"You be good, get into any house you like and do your best, we'll be proud regardless of what trouble you get into or house." Dad tells me, and I nod smiling but feel the threat of tears wanting to fall.

"Don't forget your cousin is starting school the same year as you, and behave for your teachers." Mum adds in, I nod again and give them one last hug before collecting my things from the floor and dash onto the red steam train.

 _ **Nosy**_

The red steam train pulls off, I walk along the side trying to find an empty Compartment but everywhere seems to be full, I walk past one Compartment in particular that caught my eye, it was two boys, one is a redhead, and another is a brunet with glasses. The one with glasses lifts up his hair in front of his forehead and there on his forehead is a scar, the lightning scar meaning that's Harry Potter, the boy who lived. I open the door, startling the two boys, "Sorry, nowhere to sit, and it seems you've got space." I comment and close to the door behind me. "Do you mind?" They nod, and I sit next to Harry Potter. "Sorry introductions. I'm Jayla and your Harry Potter." I turn to look at the boy next to me; I didn't want to use my last name just yet as I didn't know these boys well enough.

"Ron Weasley." The redhead answers, I get a closer look and nod, from what Dad and Mum say about them he seems to fit the description, and I don't mean horribly, my Dad likes Mr Weasley as they go out for a drink after work sometimes. I open my bag and pull out a book and begin to read, as the confectionary trolley comes by the compartment.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" The lady asks us, I peer over my book and look over the sweets.

"No, thanks, I'm all set." Ron says holding up some mushed sandwiches his Mum probably made for him. I hear the jingling of coins as Harry pulls out a handful of Galleons with a smirk on his face.

"We'll take the lot!" He tells her, I get up and place a few Galleons on the trolley before taking a box of Bertie Bott's and three boxes peppermint toads before the boys take all the sweets left. I sit back down as the boys lung over to the trolley and take the sweets; I sit on the opposite side so Ron can sit next to Harry and I reach into my bag to get my other book and feel something pawing at my feet. I lean over to see Hades' black paw reaching out the metal bars and playing with my dangling feet; I lean down letting her out of her cage, she sprints out and attacks Ron's lap, which emits a terrified rat screech in fear of the chaos demon. I lean over and take Hades off the ugly rat that keeps squeaking and swearing in fright of the kitten.

"Hades, we've talked about this, no going after any of the other pets." I scold her; she lowers her head and whines.

" _But he was mean, saying horrible things about you."_ She whines, I nod my head and look up at the boys as they look at me.

"Sorry about that, she's still being trained." I apologise and stroke Hades' silk fur trying to calm her down.

"It's fine." Ron says, and the boys get to digging into their sweets, I get back to my reading, and finally, Hades falls asleep.

Ron's rat seems to have calmed down as he's perched on Ron's knee his head in a box of sweets as it pigs out. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?" Harry questions, looking at the box.

"They mean every flavour!" Ron tares into a sweet. "There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver and tripe." Harry has a look of discomfort as he chews on the sweet in his mouth. "George sweared he got a bogey-flavoured one once!" Harry takes out the sweet quickly after that; he comes across another sweet, the Chocolate Frogs.

"My brother got a vomit flavoured one." I add in my comment, they look at me with a grossed-out look, and I smile returning to my book with Hades sleeping on my lap.

"These aren't real chocolate frogs, are they?" Harry asks as he inspects the box.

"It's just a spell. Besides, it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous Witch or Wizard. I got about 500 meself." Ron comments and Harry opens up the box with the spelled chocolate frog; it jumped up over Harry's shoulder onto the window, it climbs up the window to the open window and floats off into freedom. "Oh, that's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them, to begin with."

"Hey, I got Dumbledore!" Harry exclaims looking at the card inside the box.

"I got about six of him." Ron comments, making Harry look up as he says this.

"My brother has him as well." I add in, they look at me again, and I go back to my book as I chew on a spinach-flavour Bertie Bott's bean, Harry looks down back at the card.

"Hey, he's gone!" Harry exclaims in shock looking up.

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" Ron asks, the rat lets out a squeak, and the boys look down at it. "This is Scabbers, by the way, pitiful, isn't he?"

"Just a little bit." Harry agrees, looking at the ugly rat.

"Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow. Want to see?" Ron asks, Harry agrees with excitement probably at the thought of seeing magic up close, Ron clears his throat getting ready to perform magic. "Sun-" He gets interrupted by a girl with bushy brown hair as she opens the Compartment door.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." The girl announces not seeming to have any manners.

"No." Ron answers slightly rude.

"Nope." I pop the P and look at her as she's dressed in the uniform.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then." She says, and he clears his throat again.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" He tries performing and zaps the fat rat, but nothing happens but seems to spook the rat as he looks around once the box flies off his head, he shares a look with Harry and shrugs.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course, I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example…" She takes this as a cue to walk over and sit next to me opposite Harry and get out her wand pointing it in his face making him tense up. "Oculus Reparo." A small spark shoots out towards the glasses which mends the battered noseband; Harry takes them off looking them over amazed. "That's better, isn't it? Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger… and you two are?" She asks looking at us.

"I'm… Ron Weasley." He answers with a mouth full of sweets.

"Jayla." I answer curtly; I didn't see the point of announcing myself just yet as they will be doing it for me once we reach the school.

"Pleasure. You three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She warns us and gets up leaving the compartment; I grab my bag when she stops in the doorway. "You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there." She points to the side of her nose; he scratches at his nose with embarrassment, I get my bag and walk off out the Compartment with my uniform in hand.

"Don't touch my things, I'll know." I warn them and leave to find a changing room or toilet.

Darkness fills the sky as night takes flight and the Hogwarts Express finally comes to a stop at our destination; I put my things into my bag, and Hades still sleeping into her cage and dash out to put my stuff with the rest of the students affects.

 _ **Nosy**_

I walk out quickly with all the other students and find what I was looking for, I place my bag and Hades' cage with the rest of the student luggage and hear a booming voice over all of the chatter. "Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!" I look over to see a large man with a lantern standing with Harry and Ron at the front; I walk over with the rest of them as the tall man greets Harry.

"Hey, Hagrid." He replies and Ron gapes like the rest of us at the man.

"Right then. This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me." Hagrid booms and turns around before walking off, we all follow behind him looking around.

 _ **Nosy**_

We reach the edge of the lake where boats bob along the water; I climb into the far side with unknown faces, we glide through the water towards the castle where my future education will begin.

 _ **Nosy**_

Inside we climb the stairs to the top where a woman stands in all green with a hat, I look her over as I stand near the back and make my way up front as we come to a stop, she peers down at us with judging eyes. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." The Professor informs us before she's interrupted by a shout.

"Trevor!" He shouts, he pushes me to the side as he jumps to grab his ugly toad off the top of the steps by the Professor's feet. "Sorry." He apologies as he ducks his head in shame and stands back behind me with his toad in hand as the rest of us all have a little smile on our lips.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She continues and walks away inside the large doors.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." I hear a voice from over the side, I look over at him as he leans on the railing with a Crabbe and a Goyle next to him and the news of the famous Harry Potter spreads through the rest of the students. "This is Crabbe, and Goyle," The two boys nod their greetings to the famous young wizard. "and I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." That earns a snicker from Ron next to me which doesn't go unnoticed by Draco as he snaps a look at the redhead. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. Well soon find that some Wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco imposes as he extends his hand to Harry in a friendly handshake.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Harry answers, earning another glare from Draco but gets stopped by the Professor returning; she taps him on the shoulder with a scroll of parchment, he turns around seeing her and retreats to his friends with one last glare.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me" Professor announces and leads us to the doors of the Great Hall as the doors open on their own.

 _ **Nosy**_

She leads us all through inside, where there are four long tables full of older children but the ends empty for us, we walk in pairs, I was next to the boy with the toad as we walk to the front with a stool and a hat. I look up at the ceiling to see a night sky and floating candles. "It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky, I read it in Hogwarts, A History." I hear the girl Hermione explain, and we reach the front of the Great Hall.

"All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." Professor informs us as she stands at the front by the stool and hat as the man in the middle chair rises from his seat at the main table. "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years, please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our Caretaker, Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." Professor Dumbledore announces and sits back down after that slightly frighting announcement, but at least I learn why Mum always got into trouble when she attended Hogwarts, the squib Mr Filch and his cat Mrs Noris.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you'll be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger." Professor McGonagall, as Mum said she was the nices of most of the teachers when she attended.

"Oh, no. okay, relax." I hear her say to herself as she takes a deep breath before cautiously walking up the steps to the sorting hat.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you." Ron whispers not to quietly, and Harry nods in agreement, I nudge them to be quiet as Professor McGonagall places the hat on Hermione.

"... Gryffindor!" After a few moments it announces with a load of cheers from the table near us, Hermione seems happy as she jumps down and walks off with a smile.

"Draco Malfoy." McGonagall calls out; I look to him as he saunters up to the steps to the sorting hat proudly, it doesn't even get near his gelled head before calling out almost in fright.

"SLYTHERIN!" He has a smirk on his face as McGonagall lifts the hat back up quickly and he walks over to the far side table.

"There isn't a Witch or Wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Ron whispers to Harry.

"Susan Bones." She calls out, and a redhead girl comes up looking nervous, I hear Harry hiss in pain, I look over as he touches his forehead where his scar is.

"Harry, what is it?" Ron asks his friend.

"Nothing… it's nothing; I'm fine." Harry assure him as the sorting hat seems finished with Susan.

"Hufflepuff!" It shouts out, and she smiles before racing over to her table with the rest of the students.

"Ronald Weasley." She calls out, Ron next to me gulps and walks up the steps to the stool, he sits down, and McGonagall places the sorting hat on his head, he seems spooked at the hat talks to him, but after a few moments, the hat's made its choice.

"Gryffindor!" It shouts, and Ron sighs to himself, and some cheers come from the table, I look over to see what seem like his siblings standing up cheering the most and he joins them sitting next to the twins.

"Harry Potter." She calls out and it goes quiet as Harry walks up nervously and sits on the stool and McGonagall places the sorting hat onto his head, a few moments pass, and it still hasn't decided, I see Harry whispering to himself.

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin." I can make out what he whispers and a few more moments more and still nothing but finally it decides.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It shouts, and the whole table cheers and chant like 'We got Potter!' as he goes over and sits down across from Ron.

"Jayla Darkmore." She finally calls out my name, and I get the same response as the great Harry Potter, silence. I walk calmly up to the stool and sit as McGonagall places the hat on top of my head.

" _Well, a Darkmore, the first of many. Now where to put you? Slytherin, your cunning enough but you're smart like a Ravenclaw and so much potential for great things."_ The Sorting hat speaks to me through my mind, I look up at it and smile

 **3RD POV:**

Harry looks over at Ron as a look of shock comes over his face and loos around to see the same thing from everyone else at his table. "What's the matter? Who is she?" He asks his friend.

"She's a Darkmore, there a powerful American family, they're known for their knowledge of the Dark Arts." Hermione answers in a small whisper as they look up at the girl they had just met as she sits waiting for her house.

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat shouts out, the rest of the Gryffindor house stand up and cheer at the new arrival, but the three that have already placed in the house seem hesitant as she walks over and sits down next to Ron.

 **Jayla's POV:**

I walk over to the Gryffindor table with the other three looking at me with worrisome eyes, and I sit down next to Ron as he tries avoiding my eyes but I watch as the next student gets placed.

Finally, everyone is in their houses, and Professor McGonagall sits next to Professor Dumbledore at the main table and clings her glass silencing everyone. "Your attention, please." She calls out.

"Let the feast… begin." Professor Dumbledore announces, and we turn our heads back to the table to see mountains of food, and I look around in awe the same as the rest of us first-year students.

"Wow." Harry gapes like the rest of us; I look over to see Ron stuffing his face full of food as I pick things up and place them on my plate.

"I'm half and half. Me dad's a Muggle. Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out." A boy named Seamus Finnigan announces as he talks to both Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas, Neville laughs, and Harry leans over to Percy which is one of Ron's older brothers.

"Say, Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry asks him.

"Oh, that's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house." Percy answers and continues eating.

"What's he teach?" He asks more.

"Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrell's job for years." Percy replies and I go to grab some more potatoes from the middle, and Hermione notices my insignia.

"Is that the Darkmore insignia?" She asks I pull my hand back covering the mark.

"Yes, I've had it my whole life." I answer and continue eating.

"Is it true that all your family favour the Dark Arts?" She continues asking.

"Yes, but not because we're Dark Wizards it's to help destroy Dark Magic." I reply, she nods and continues eating when Ron goes for another chicken wing after his tenth and reaches into the bowl, and a ghostly head pops out startling him, he lets out a little scream of fright.

"Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor." The ghost politely welcomes us and more ghosts come pouring out from the walls and sail through the air making noises.

"Look, it's the Bloody Baron!" A girl shouts out from the Slytherin table.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?" Percy asks him as he floats out from the table into the air.

"Dismal. Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied." He replies with a moody voice and turns to leave.

"Hey, I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron turns around and exclaims as he looks at the ghost.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind." He remarks looking at the younger redhead.

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione questions, looking confused.

"Like this." Sir Nicholas answers and grabs the tops of his head pulling it to the side revealing his head is hanging on just by a thread and the insides of his throat. Ron makes a noise of outright disgust, and Hermione joins him.

"You had to ask." I groan and push my food away from me not feeling like eating at the moment.

 _ **Nosy**_

Finally, we leave the Great Hall with Percy leading us to the Gryffindor common rooms; we head over to the staircases. "Gryffindors, follow me, please. Keep up. Thank you." Percy orders us as the other boy instructs the Ravenclaw students. "This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Oh, and keep an eye on the staircases… they like to change." I look around at the tall tower with all the staircases as they lead up with more students climb and some of the staircases switch places. "Keep up, please, and follow me. Quickly now, come on. Come on." He orders us as we begin walking up some stairs.

"Seamus, that picture's moving!" Neville exclaims pointing to one of the paintings on the wall.

"Look at that one, Harry!" Ron adds in.

"I think she fancies you." Harry teases him as we walk.

"Oh, look! Who's that girl?" One of the girls asks as we walk on.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." A man in the painting greets us as we pass.

"Who's that?" The same girl asks we go off into a dark hallway, we walk towards a large painting of a large woman in a pink dress, for a few moments she's still but soon begins to move.

"Password?" She asks looking Percy dead in the eye.

"Caput Draconis." He answers, she nods her head, and the painting moves away to reveal a gap in the wall where the Gryffindor dorms reside. "Follow me, everyone. Keep up, quickly, come on." Percy orders as we walk inside.

 _ **Nosy**_

As we walk inside all of us are amazed by the room, it's cosy with a fire burning behind us and desks and painting all around and a red couch, this was our Common Room for the new few years. "Oh, wow." The same girl gasps as we come inside.

"Gather 'round here. Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boys' dormitories, upstairs and down to the left. Girls', the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up." Percy informs us, he leaves up the stairs, and we follow, I walk with the rest of the girls finding my room with my name along with two others.

 _ **Nosy**_

Inside I find Hades' pet cage on the floor with my trunk, I walk over to her and open the front and take her out as the rest of the girls walk inside, I see Hermione is one of the girls and another girl, I didn't know her name. "Woah." Another girl says as she walks inside, I see there are four beds but only three of us, most likely odd numbers.

"Which bed do you want?" Hermione asks us as she looks around at the dorm at the five beds meaning we'd get two new one roommates next year.

"I'll take this one." The girl answers and takes the middle one with her trunk and bag.

"Then I'll take this one." I answer walking to the last one on the right taking Hades and my belongings. I place them on the bed and see Hermione take the one next to mine and the unknown girl in the one next to Hermione's. I unpack my things and look at the clothes my Mum packed before I added the secret ones that I knew she'd hate. I see in the corner of my eye. Hades is playing with her toys I'd unpacked first to stop her from ruining anything in the dorm room.

"I never got your name." Hermione asks the girl as she unpacks like us, she stops and looks over at the brunette.

"I'm Parvati Patil, nice to meet you." She introduces herself and goes back to unpacking her things.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She adds in and turns to me.

"I'm Jayla Darkmore." I add in reluctantly and go back to unpacking and see that everything is packed away and pick Hades up.

" _Jay, can I go for a walk now?"_ She asks me, I shake my head and she whines.

"No, Hades maybe tomorrow it's too late now." I tell her gaining the attention of my roommates.

"Why are you talking to your cat?" Parvati questions me as she looks at me confused.

"I can talk to animals; it's new." I answer and see Hermione looking at me. "Everyone female on my Mother's side of the family gets a magical trait; it's different for every female. I can talk to animals, and my Mum can see the future." I look at them and they smile, they don't look at me strangely anymore and seem to grow fond of me somewhat.

"We should sleep as lessons start tomorrow," Hermione instructs, and I get into my PJs and climb into bed with Hades sleeping on the pillow next to my head, I close my eyes and let my dreams come to life for the night.


	4. III: Inquiring

**III: Inquiring**

" _Animal Talking"_

' _Thoughts'_

 _Writing_

" **Spells"**

"Speech"

 **Jayla's POV:**

 _ **02/09/91 - Monday**_

I wake up earlier than usual, as I look at the clock by my bed to see it's only 6 o'clock in the morning. I guess it's the excitement of my first day of learning magic; I look over at the girls still asleep in their beds. I creep over to my clothes and dress into my uniform with the new Gryffindor additions and pick Hades up from my pillow as I walk over to write letters to my family. Hades still hasn't woken up just yet; I sit down at my small wooden desk with some parchment and a quill then place the sleeping Hades in my lap.

 _Mason,_

 _I hope you're not missing me too much; I'm already missing all of you. I look forward to Christmas; I hope you haven't upset Yazmin already. I've thought of some pranks for us to pull on April Fools Day. Please don't upset Mum or Dad too much. Also, you'll love the train ride to Hogwarts it's lovely, and there's a surprise halfway through, and Hogwarts is bigger than the Manor with lots of stairs and rules, but once you come here, I'm sure you'll try to break. There are moving pictures like at home. I haven't learnt any new spells just yet in class as it's my first day now, but I'm sure I'll learn amazing spells today._

 _Missing you,_

 _Jayjay_

I smile down at the letter and follow it up before slipping it into an envelope and go onto my next letter.

I finish my last letter to my Father when I hear stirring from behind me; I look over my shoulder to see Hermione sitting up in her bed. "Morning." I greet her as I see her usually somewhat tamed bushy hair sticking up in odd angles. She snaps her head over looking at me.

"What time is it?" She asks me; I look over at my clock to see it's 6:48 meaning we only had 12 minutes till breakfast.

"12 to 7." I answer, she jumps out of bed and rushes to her drawers, seeing that Parvati still hasn't woken up yet. I sigh before getting up from my seat, forgetting Hades is on my lap, she falls to the floor with a grunt, I look down as she stretches and looks up at me.

" _What. The. Hell."_ She groans as she trots over to my bed and tries getting up but keeps failing. I walk over to Parvati and shake her awake, she gets up more gracefully than Hermione, and they get dressed. I walk over to my bed and let Hades back on, but she ignores me and goes back to sleep, I get out her toys and my books, I place her toys on my bed for her to play with later.

 _ **Inquiring**_

In the Great Hall, it's quiet, everyone is drinking and eating, I look down at the food I'd taken, it felt nothing like Mum or Flora's cooking. I use my fork to play around with my scrambled eggs; I look over at Harry and Ron who seem just as tired as everyone else. Hermione starts fidgeting in her seat next to mine; I look over to see Professor McGonagall walking down the table of students handing out a piece of parchment. "What's going on?" I ask Hermione; she looks at me with a broad smile as Professor McGonagall hands over the piece of parchment to Harry and Hermione then Ron and me. I look at the piece of parchment with all my lessons for the week.

 **(Author Note: I've looked into this and have made a few guesses on some of the lesson times.)**

 _Breakfast at 7 am till 9 am_

 _Lessons last 1 hours 30 minutes each_

 _A 10-minute break between lessons_

 _1 hour for Lunch_

 _Curfew is at 7 pm_

 _Astronomy is at Midnight once a week_

 _Monday:_

 _1st Lesson: History of Magic_

 _2nd Lesson: Transfiguration_

 _Lunch_

 _3rd Lesson: Charms_

 _4th Lesson: Defence Against the Dark Arts_

 _Dinner_

 _Tuesday:_

 _1st Lesson: Herbology_

 _2nd Lesson: Defence Against the Dark Arts_

 _Lunch_

 _3rd Lesson: Transfiguration_

 _4th Lesson: Charms_

 _Dinner_

 _Wednesday:_

 _1st Lesson: Defence Against the Dark Arts_

 _2nd Lesson: Transfiguration_

 _Lunch_

 _3rd Lesson: Herbology_

 _4th Lesson: Charms_

 _Dinner_

 _5th Lesson: Astronomy_

 _Thursday:_

 _1st Lesson: Transfiguration_

 _2nd Lesson: History of Magic_

 _Lunch_

 _3rd Lesson: Charms_

 _4th Lesson: Studying (1st Week)_

 _4th Lesson: Flying (2nd Week onward)_

 _Dinner_

 _Friday:_

 _1st Lesson: Potions_

 _2nd Lesson: Potions_

 _Lunch_

 _3rd Lesson: Defence Against the Dark Arts_

 _4th Lesson: Herbology_

 _Dinner_

I look over my timetable with curiosity and remember all the times and room numbers; I look over at Hermione to see we have the same classes and take a guess that all first-year Gryffindors have the same lessons. "I can't wait." Hermione gushes, I giggle feeling slightly better and eat my scrambled eggs, Hermione gets up from her seat, I join her, and we head off to find our first classroom, History of Magic.

 _ **Inquiring**_

 _ **04/09/91 - Wednesday**_

It feels the same as every morning we get up from our beds, and I write a letter to my family and get dressed with Hades playing with her toys on my bed, Hermione now gets up on her own along with Parvati. I walk down the steps to the Common Room to see Harry and Ron whispering to themselves as they walk out, Hermione and I have grown closer to each other along with Parvati, and we walk off out for breakfast.

 _ **Inquiring**_

Breakfast is delicious though not as good as my Mum's or Flora's, and I eat while conversing with Hermione on the lessons today, we have DADA with Professor Quirrell who keeps stuttering and seems nervous of everything. Though if you heard the rumours that the position is cursed, I'd be the same. Anyway, I figure it's time to make it to DADA and Hermione joins me, over the last couple of days I have to say me and Hermione have grown really close, and I could tell by the end of the year we'll be best friends.

 _ **Inquiring**_

DADA was taking too long for my liking as we were learning about simple curses or jinxes that I already learnt from Dad and Professor kept looking around being his paranoid self. I was at this moment reading the book we've had assigned at the beginning of the year, _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ it was an exciting read. Hermione snaps her arm up to answer a question, but Quirrell just ignores her like most of the teachers so far and picks another student.

Finally, it's finished. I quickly get up from my seat and pack my books and writing equipment putting it all into my bag and rush with Hermione to find our Transfiguration class, even though we get a ten-minute break between each lesson at the moment it's just to find our class.

 _ **Inquiring**_

"I can't believe we had to listen to Quirrell going on about the leg lock jinx, I've already learnt it why should I care." I hear a Slytherin in front of me complaining, though I did somewhat agree. I try tuning them out as Hermione goes on about something and try tuning in but thankfully I didn't have enough time as we reach Professor McGonagall's classroom. I walk inside and sit down at the first desk that takes my fancy, I unpack my book and look over as Hermione joins me. I look around to see Parvati sitting across from us; I look around to see two seats vacant.

"Where's Harry and Ron?" I whisper to Hermione as McGonagall begins her lesson.

"I don't know." Hermione replies in a whisper before putting her finger to her lips telling me not to talk anymore and pay attention to the Professor. I snap my head to face her and listen as she goes on.

"Today we will be going over the Transfiguration Alphabet, let's begin." She begins and walks over to her chalkboard showing us the symbols. "Look to your books on Chapter 2 for reference and copy down the sequences." As she finishes I venture into my bag to find my quill and begin writing when I look up a tabby cat is sitting watching over us on Professor McGonagall's desk. I wasn't too surprised, Mum told me about McGonagall being an Animagus, I've always wanted to be one once I get old enough as Dad is a registered one, he said he'd help me once I reach sixteen as a birthday present.

The door bursts open ten minutes into the lesson; I look up from my writing to see Harry and Ron catching their breath. "Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron stupidly asks but McGonagall in her cat form jumps off the desk turning back into her human form, it really was a sight. "That was bloody brilliant." Ron gapes along with Harry.

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr Weasley. Maybe if I were to Transfigure Mr Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, maybe one of you would be on time." Professor McGonagall snaps at them with a scowl on her face.

"We got lost." Harry mutters but still audible.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." She questions, they sit down, and we continue with our lesson.

 _ **Inquiring**_

Lessons finish for the day, it's dinner time, and everyone is inside bustling about the day, I sit with Hermione and the boys. "I can't believe you were late to McGonagall's lesson again." I tease them as I eat my food, Ron scrunches up his nose in annoyance.

"We got caught up." Harry replies as he eats too.

"Caught up, yeah right you were messing around." I reply and look at the boys and Hermione eats as we converse.

 _ **Inquiring**_

 _ **06/09/91 - Friday**_

 _My little Yazz,_

 _I'm missing you all so very much now it's been nearly a week since I last saw you all, I feel like things are getting better though yesterday was interesting I got to learn a new spell in Charms class it's called Lumos it emits light from the end of your wand._

 _I look forward to learning more. I hope to hear from you again, I've received every letter and drawing you've given me. I hope to fill my room full of them by the end of the year._

 _With joyful love_

 _Lala_

I finish the last of my letters to my family; I smile as I put them in my pocket to give them to the family owl Ryder though Dad actually owns him. I look behind me to see the girls ready for another day; we have Potions first, a double lesson with Professor Snape, I'm not entirely looking forward to this lesson as Mum used to be friends with him, but he shouldn't blame the child for the parents' mistakes or actions right?

 _ **Inquiring**_

Potions class is in the dungeons which smell funny, but that's probably all the potion ingredients inside the room, and the Slytherin's Common Room is said to be down here too. Inside I sit between Ron and Hermione with Harry next to Hermione; Professor Snape has yet to arrive even though he left before all of us at breakfast. I chat with Hermione about classes today when the door slams open, and Professor Snap rushes into the room and stands at the front.

He leans as he looks over the room of all us students. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few-" He gives a little speech and looks over at Draco as he says the next bit which gives him a smug smile. ", who possess the predisposition I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." This gains my attention more as I look up intrigued but Professor seems taken by something, I look in the same direction to see Harry writing something down. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not… pay… attention." I look over as Hermione nudges Harry in the ribs making him look up at Professor Snape as he looks down at him. "Mr Potter. Our… new… celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asks him, but this was third-year questions, and he didn't grow up knowing this stuff or read the books before unlike Hermione who shoots her hand up. Harry shrugs his shoulders in reply which doesn't seem to deter Snape from pulling Harry down. "You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where Mr Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" He asks another ridiculously question that Harry wouldn't know the answer but that doesn't stop Hermione as she shoots her arm up into the air. She looks fit to burst, but I just grab her arm and pull it down before she gets told off.

"I don't know, sir." Harry replies looking a little upset at the fact, or just that he was being singled out.

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?" Snape questions but again Harry replies with another "I don't know, sir." "Pity. clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr Potter?" It's a rhetorical question, and he begins talking about ingredients and there uses in common potions along with other uses besides just potion ingredients.

I feel that the lesson will never end but as a gloomy feeling begins to tread over my skin, the bell tolls meaning the end of the class, and it's time for lunch. I could feel my stomach grumble since I didn't eat much at breakfast as Mum had written a four pages letter to me and I had three other letters to read through, I hope tomorrow the letters aren't as long.

 _ **Inquiring**_

 _ **12/09/91 - Thursday**_

It's been a week now, and everything has settled it's become easier to wake for breakfast now. I sit across from Hermione as I finish my letter to my Mum as Yazmin has gotten sick again, she only gets sick around this time of the year. I look over at Seamus as he continues to try the spell to turn water into rum but it won't work. Everyone else is either writing letters home like me or doing their homework they forgot to do the last night. " **Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum.** " Seamus looks into the cup but again shakes his head in disappointment before trying again.

"What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?" Harry innocently asks Ron.

"Turn it into rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before…" Ron explains when a loud explosion sounds of one of Seamus' failed spells, the cup had exploded, he looks stunned with soot in his face. Us students laugh with him when, suddenly, a flock of owls come through the open window and fly around the rafters.

"Ah, Mail's here!" Ron exclaims.

"Finally." I mutter as more owls come through, dropping parcels and letters to students, I see Ryder swoop down. I hold my arm out, and he perches down and drops four letters down in front of me, I replace them with four of my own, once down he flies off to deliver my letters. I rip open the ones from my parents and read through them; it was more miss yous, I smile and look up as Harry seeing him reading Ron's newspaper.

"Hey, look! Neville's got a Remembrall!" Dean points out; I look over at the clumsy Wizard to see him holding a clear ball with gold rings around it.

"I've read about those. When the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something." Hermione explains and as she does the small ball fills with clouds of red smoke.

"The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten." Neville replies looking over at us.

"Hey, Ron, somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen, _Believed to be the work of dark Witches or Wizards unknown, Gringotts Goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day._ That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid, and I went to." Harry says looking at his friend, I snatch the paper off him and look at the words hoping that Darkmore wasn't in there.

"What's wrong Jayla?" Hermione asks leaning on my shoulder as she looks at the newspaper.

"That vault is three away from my family vault; it has all our money and family heirlooms." I explain as I look up.

"What kind of heirlooms?" Ron asks seeming cautious, probably thinking something scary.

"Well, there's my Grandfather's pocket watch which is over three hundred years old. Though there are some curse objects but that's from Dad's job." I answer Ron looks even more scared than when he saw that spider last night in the Common Room. "Shut up, Ron." I snap and walk off leaving them behind. I look over my Dad's letter again as he talks about Yazmin's sickness getting worse.

 _ **Inquiring**_

Finally, it's the lesson I've been waiting for, Flying lessons though they are with Slytherin, but I can make do, for now, I stand with the rest of the Gryffindors along in a line the same with the snakes. There's a broom by our sides, and Madam Hooch struts down the middle of the line observing us as she goes by. "Good afternoon, class." She greets us as she stops at the end of the line looking down at us.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." We all greet her back.

"Good afternoon, Amanda, good afternoon. Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!" She instructs us, I look down at the broom lying on the ground and clear my mind.

"Up!" I command along with the rest of my classmates; the broom flies into my hand on the first try. I look up smiling proud of myself and see that Harry's has done the same.

"With feeling!" Madam Hooch advises the rest, but some of them are still struggling with it.

"Up!" Hermione keeps repeating, but it just rolls around on the ground.

"Up!" Ron tries it, but his broom seems annoyed and flies up at him, it collides with his nose and falls back to the ground, he groans in pain, and Harry laughs. "Shut up, Harry." He groans again holding his injured nose.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end." Madam Hooch instructs, I follow her instructions and mount the broom cautiously as I do. "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle... 3...2…" She blows on her whistle making a high pitch tweet, and Neville immediately lifts off of the ground, he looks around in fright as if he has no control. "Mr Longbottom." She calls out, but it doesn't seem to do much.

"Neville, what are you doing?" Lavender asks as he floats in the air next to her.

"Neville… Neville…" We call out to him.

"We're not supposed to take off, yet." Nott points out the obvious, but Neville soars off.

"M-M-Mr Longbottom. Mr Longbottom!" Madam Hooch calls out as he gives out a cry for help. "Mr Longbottom!"

"Down! Down!" He cries out, but the broomstick doesn't pay any mind to the scared boy's wishes and soars away.

"Neville!" Harry shouts out to our housemate.

"Help!" Neville cries out from the sky.

"Come back down this instant!" Madam Hooch demands but all Neville could do is cries boys'out as the broomstick soars through the sky and hits the wall of the old castle, it bashes along the side then swoops off. Neville screams in fright as he's toss around and he zooms backwards towards us; Madam Hooch holds out her want about to try and stops him.

"Help!" Neville screams as he comes closer.

"Mr Longbottom!" Madam Hooch shouts, and he comes closer, we scatter, and Madam Hooch dives out of the way landing on the grass, Neville goes through the gap we'd made and flies up the tower behind us. Neville goes past a statue at the top of the wall; the sharp spear catches Neville's cloak, he flips off the broom and hangs there. He gives out noises of fright as he hangs there, he waves as the cloak begins to rip, it soon gives way and falls before being caught by the torch and slips again and falls to the ground with a thud. I look down as he cries out in pain, Madam Hooch dashes over to us. "Everyone out of the way!" She runs through our group, and we move out of her way, she dashes to Neville's side helping him up. "Come on, get up." She helps him carefully.

"Is he alright?" Hermione asks, next to me as we peer at the scene, Madam Hooch holds his hand, and he gives a cry of pain.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get." Madam Hooch soothes her voice and helps Neville up to his feet keeping his hand steady. I look over to see Draco pick something up from the ground but pay no mind for now as Madam Hooch leads Neville over to us. "Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch." Madam Hooch warms us and walks off leaving us all alone, Draco snickers to himself.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass." Draco teases the poor injured Gryffindor and laughs making his snotty friends laugh along with him.

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry steps up behind him, Draco turns around with a scowl on his face looking down at Harry.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Draco argues and hops on the broomstick and sweeps to the side and hops on and soars through the group. "How 'bout up on the roof?" He passes and goes off hovering in the sky. "What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" He calls down, Harry grabs his broomstick and runs to get on, but Hermione stops him.

"Harry, no! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly." Hermione reasons but it don't seem to do anything as he hops on and soars off after Draco. "What an idiot."

"Think about it; he's a boy." I joke as we all look up with Harry now in the air across from Draco. The boys have a quick argument before Harry dashes Draco, but he twirls around under his broom back around, he turns around to look at Harry before throwing the Remembrall away. Harry zooms after the clear ball, speeding towards a tower, just before he can hit the window, he spins in the air and heads back over to us, he holds up the Remembrall. I race with the rest of the Gryffindors and cheer for him.

"Good job, Harry!" Dean cheers as he all pat him on the back.

"Oh, that was wicked, Harry." Seamus adds on.

"Harry Potter?" Professor McGonagall calls out, we all look over at her as she stands there. "Follow me." She orders him, and he follows behind as we watch on worried for our friend as Draco and his goons laugh.

"Do you think Harry will be okay?" Hermione asks all I can do is shrug because who knows.

After Madam Hooch came back letting us all know Neville would be okay, she dismissed us allowing us to leave early which I was thankful for as the other class finished early every week.

 _ **Inquiring**_

I walk down a hallway with Hermione when we pass the trophy case; I take a quick glance like always when something inside catches my eye. I stop dead and peer inside to see the name _James Potter_ written on a golden badge. It's Harry's Dad! "What is it?" Hermione asks me, I look behind me at her and point to the golden plack.

"Its Harry's Dad." I answer and know we have some catching up to do with a few other friends. "Come on; I'm sure we'll find the boys later." I tell her and drag her to the courtyard.

 _ **Inquiring**_

I sit on the ground in front of Hermione as we listen to the Professor go on, it was Hermione's idea as I was struggling on History of Magic at the moment, so she's making me listen to it outside of class. "Oh, go on, Harry, Quidditch is great. Best game there is! And you'll be great, too!" Ron announces himself as the boys walk past us, I jump to my feet wanting away from the snooze fest.

"But I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?" Harry asks with worry.

"You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood." Hermione points out what we'd found earlier.

"How would you know?" Ron demands, puffing out his chest.

"Come with us." I tell him and drag him along with Harry and Hermione behind us.

 _ **Inquiring**_

I drag the boys along with Hermione down the hallway from before to the trophy case, I point at the plaque of Quidditch players, with one of them being Harry's Father as Seeker **(Author Note: though it says otherwise on the internet? It says Chaser?)** "Whoa, Harry, you never told me your Father was a Seeker, too." Ron gushes over his friend.

"I didn't know." Harry admits.

"It's not surprising." I comment and look at the name of my Mum as Head Girl. Sophia Malfoy.

"What is it?" Hermione asks looking at the plaque with me seeing all the names of the previous Head Boys and Girls.

"Looks like a Malfoy was Head Girl in…" Ron joins in.

"In 1977, a Ravenclaw." I finish, I can feel them looking at me. "Following her was James Potter and Lily Evans." I'd had enough of looking at my Mum's past; she never liked talking about it when it came to our family as well if you weren't in Slytherin you weren't family.

 _ **Inquiring**_

The four of us walk up the staircase heading back to the Common Room as our curfew was going to start soon, I hear a noise but pay it no mind. "I'm telling you, it's spooky. They know more about you than you do." Ron comments ahead of me.

"Who doesn't?" Harry argues lightly, when suddenly the staircase shudders and begins moving to the side, I grab hold of the railing to steady myself.

"What's happening?" Harry asks looking around.

"The staircases change, remember?" Hermione points out, and the staircase comes to a stop, but it's not where we want it to go.

"Let's go this way." Harry suggests and taps Ron on the shoulder.

"Before the staircase moves again." Ron adds on spooked; Harry opens the door in front of us.

 _ **Inquiring**_

Inside it's dark and creepy. "Does anyone feel like… we shouldn't be here?" Harry asks looking around the room.

"We're not supposed to be here. This is the third floor. It's forbidden." I snap, realising where we were and how much trouble we'll be in. Suddenly, a flame lights on one of the tall stone supports, at that moment, Mrs Norris, the Caretaker's cat runs in behind us making us jump.

"Let's go." Harry suggests as the cat meows again.

"It's Filch's cat!" Ron panics.

"Run!" Harry exclaims making the fright to us, and we run off with the flames light as we pass, we get to the end of the corridor where there's a door, Harry grabs the handle, but it won't budge. "It's locked!" He exclaims as he tries opening the door.

"That's it; we're done for!" Ron cries out fearing the worst.

"Oh, move over!" Hermione snaps and pushes him aside as she pulls out her wand. " **Alohomora."** The lock on the door unlocks and opens for us, I open the door. "Get in." She orders the boys, and they follow me inside.

 _ **Inquiring**_

"Alohomora?" Ron asks her confused.

"Standard book of spells, chapter 7." I answer already knowing the spell along with Hermione. I put my ear to the door and hear Mr Filch leave.

"Filch is gone." Hermione informs us.

"Probably thinks the door's locked." Ron reasons.

"It was locked." I argue as we walk over to Harry in the entranceway to the room.

"And for good reason." Harry points out, and we look over at what he's looking at, I look to see a massive three-headed dog sleeping on the floor in front of us, the dog stirs from its sleep, it growls, yawning and growls more seeming to notice us. We all scream looking at it as we bolt out of the door as the dog heads fight to get to us.

 _ **Inquiring**_

I push on the door with the others by my side, the dog's heads push the door as we fight with it, soon we manage to close the door, I lock the door but it rattles, and I hear the dog's barking and growling on the other side. " _Get back here!"_

" _Trespassers!"_ The voices shout and I knew it was the dogs; they were protecting something. But what? I look back at Hermione and the boys are racing off probably back to the Common Room.

' _What are they hiding in there?'_ I thought to myself and quickly follow after the others.

 _ **Inquiring**_

I walk in behind the others into the Gryffindor room, trying to catch my breath from the dash we'd done. "What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school." Ron exclaims dramatically.

"You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione asks cutting into Ron's rant.

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice; there were three!" Ron exclaims rather loudly, and we climb the stairs to our dorms.

"I was standing on a trap door. Which means it wasn't there by accident, it's guarding something." Hermione points out.

"Guarding something?" Harry asks as if she'd know the answer.

"A Cerberus is known to be good guard dogs." I add-in, now thinking about it more calmly.

"That's right. Now, if you two don't mind, we're going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed… or worse, expelled!" Hermione snaps at them, and we head into the girl's staircase and up to the door with our names on.

"Hermione, do you really think being expelled is worse than being killed?" I inquire as she opens our dorm room door.


	5. IV: Meddlesome

**IV: Meddlesome**

" _Animal Talking"_

' _Thoughts'_

 _Writing_

" **Spells"**

"Speaking"

 **Jayla's POV:**

 **01/11/91 - Friday**

Another morning as I wake in my bed with Hades sleeping by my head and I walk over to my desk with my parchment and quills, and I write my letters to my family as I do every morning, and in this one, I have much more to put in as something terrifyingly exciting happened yesterday. I start with Mum and smile as I write about the Days events and try to downplay them a little.

 _Dear Mum_

 _It's come and gone All Hallows Eve everybody was giggling and happy all over Hogwarts, even some of the Teachers seem to get into the mood, I bet Mason tried scaring Yazmin again like last year. I miss all of you and your amazing sweets, but it was an exciting day. We had History of Magic where we learn on the real reason of why Witches enjoy Halloween, and I have to say it has piqued my interest in the day even more. In Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall gave us a practical example of how to turn a Desk into a Pig, and Harry told me about what happened to his cousin, and well you should make sure Mason doesn't try this once he learns it._

 _When we got to 3rd Period Charms, and we finally got to practice the levitation charm…_

 **OOOOO**

 **31/10/91 - Thursday (Halloween)**

I pick up my bag with all my books as Hermione, and I make it to Charms with Professor Flitwick standing on a pile of books towering over us short students and I sit down in-between Seamus and Ron, I take my books out along with my feather waiting for Flitwick to begin. "Good morning class, shall we begin." He asks us as he looks around the room and we all nod before he gets on with it. "One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers?" He asks and looks from his perch to see around the room, and I look over as Hermione holds up her feather before sheepishly putting it back down. "Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practising, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone." He demonstrates the movement, and we all pick up our wands and join in. "The swish and flick. Good. And enunciate. **Wingardium Leviosa.** Off you go then." I look down at my feather and use the hand and wrist movements we'd practised.

" **Wingardium Leviosa,"** I mutter as I use the hand and wrist movements when I get hit in the cheek from my left and look over to Ron as he swings his wand around violently.

"Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take Jayla's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Leviosa, not Leviosar." Hermione calmly tells him, and he looks over at me as I rub my offend cheek and watch the two.

"Remember what Professor Flitwick said. Enunciate, and it's not a violent flick but a gently swish into a flick." I remind him, and that seems to get his a little frustrated.

"You two do it then if you're so clever. Go on; go on." Ron snaps and watches as Hermione straightens up in her seat and swishes her hand in the right movements and he turns to me, and I use the proper motions, and we say the spell together.

" **Wingardium Leviosa."** With the spell said the feather gives off a slight glow before disappearing and lifts off the table, the higher they go, the more attention we gain from everyone.

"Oh, well done! See here, everyone! Ms Granger and Ms Darkmore have done it! Oh, splendid!" Flitwick exclaims, and Ron grumbles under his breath before putting his head back on his books looking annoyed.

"Come on Ron; it's a simple spell, try again," I smirk as I lower my feather back down when a loud BOOM crashes through the classroom and right next to me along with a flash of light and I look over to see more soot on Seamus' face from the explosion.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor," Harry announces with a look of shock on his face, and I giggle as I give Seamus a tissue to wipe the soot from his face which he takes and I look over at the depressed Ron and sigh.

 **OOOOO**

 **01/11/91 - Friday**

 _Ron seemed very upset but I think it was of what Dad calls the male ego, but anyway, everyone soon got the hang of it though Seamus went through about seven different feathers before he didn't make his feather explode. After class, it was a different issue altogether as Hermione, and I were heading with the rest of our classmates on our way to the next lesson we overheard Ron complaining and bad mouthing her…_

 **OOOOO**

 **31/10/91 - Thursday (Halloween)**

In the courtyard after Charms, I walk along with Hermione as I look in front of us the boys (Dean, Harry, Ron and Seamus) walking in front of us as we head to Flying Class next. "So what if Ron is grumpy about it, I still think he's jealous of your brains," I argue as we walk.

"It's not that it's just well I don't mean to come off as a know-it-all, but I just want to prove myself as I am just a Muggleborn," Hermione argues back.

"Don't be stupid; some Pureblood families have more to prove than you. And you don't have to prove anything Mione; you do you." I tell her when I hear the end of boys chat about class.

"It's Leviosa, not Leviosar. Honestly, she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends!" Ron snaps with irritation, and I look at Hermione seeing tears leak from her eyes and she speed walks past them, hitting into Ron's shoulder as she passes them leaving me behind.

"I think she heard you." Harry states and I push Ron forward; he turns around to look at me with shock.

"You big git, Ronald Weasley, just because she's smarter than you doesn't mean she was trying to show you up, all she was doing was trying to help. And another thing, I'm her friend so watch out." I snap at him with venom before running off to find Hermione.

 **OOOOO**

 **01/11/91 - Friday**

 _I couldn't believe Ron had even said that but I think a Howler from his Mum would sort him out though Harry said that I did an excellent job of it. I found Hermione in the girls' bathroom on the ground level, Parvati had told me as she saw her sneak in and well we missed class and some of the Halloween Feast. I know I should have been in class, but I think my friend needed me more. So I stayed with her…_

 **OOOOO**

 **31/10/91 - Thursday (Halloween)**

In the girl's bathroom, I stay outside the stall as Hermione continues to cry over what that git Ron said after third period. "Come out Hermione, he's not worth it," Parvati tells her for the hundredth time, but Hermione continues to cry.

"No!" She cries out, and I sigh looking at our roommate and friend.

"You go, I'll try coaxing her out if not I'll get her some food before the Feast ends," I tell her and bang on the stall door. "Hermione, forget about Ron, he's an idiot just come with me to the Feast," I tell her but get no response as Parvati leaves the toilet. "This is stupid, it's just Ron he doesn't think before he speaks, and he's jealous that you showed him up," I tell her but still hear her sobbing. "Do you want me to get you something to eat?" I ask her.

"I'm not hungry." She sobs but I know she'll want something once she stops crying and I walk out the bathroom and head to the Great Hall for the Feast.

 **OOOOO**

I walk into the Great Hall full of students with the fantastic Halloween decorations and head to the Gryffindor table where I see Harry and Ron sitting and eating like the git hadn't hurt my friend's feelings. I walk over calmly and grab a plate and pile on some food for me and Hermione to share. "Where's Hermione?" Harry asks around the table in concern, at least he cares.

"Parvati Patil said that she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom. She said that she'd been in there all afternoon… crying. Jayla is with her." Neville tells them, and I see Harry and Ron share a glance; hopefully, it's guilt.

"Hope that's guilt, you big git Ronald." I snap, and they look over at me in shock.

"I thought you were with Hermione," Ron asks, looking around for her.

"She's still in the bathroom crying because of what you said, and I'm getting us some food so if you don't mind-" I get cut off as the Great Hall doors slam open, and Professor Quirrell runs inside looking frantic.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON!" Quirrell screams in fright and stops dead in his tracks going silent for a second and everyone goes dead silent with him. "Thought you ought to know." He utters before falling forward in a faint, and the room stays silent for a few moments before everyone around me screams and panics.

"SILLLLLEEENNNNCEEEEE!" Dumbledore's voice booms over the chaos and everyone stops. "Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons." He orders calmly, and Percy gets up from his spot and begins to lead us out along with the other houses.

 **OOOOO**

 **01/11/91 - Friday**

 _Don't worry I didn't get hurt and we made it back to the dormitories all okay, and Hermione left to head for our room before the alert, and we talked all night, and I made Ron apologies to her considering he soon got the hang of the spell. We then went to bed and well now I'm writing to you. I hope yesterday wasn't too much for Yazz has she gotten any better since your last letter?_

 **OOOOO**

 **31/10/91 - Thursday (Halloween)**

I walk with the boys as Percy leads us out of the Great Hall into the courtyard to the main staircase. "Gryffindors… keep up, please. And stay alert!" He warns us as we walk calmly.

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asks the ultimate question of the night.

"Not by itself. Trolls are really stupid. Probably people playing jokes." Ron comments and I stop the boys in their tracks and pull them aside as the other students keep walking. "What?"

"Hermione! She doesn't know!" I tell them, and I run off with the two of them close behind as we head for the girls' bathroom.

 **OOOOO**

We make it to the corridor just in front of the girls' bathroom and stop when I hear a loud grunting noise coming towards us, and Harry pulls us into a doorway as a shadow of the large Troll slowly thunks across, and he comes into view and goes into the girls' bathroom where Hermione is.

"He's going into the Girl's bathroom!" Harry whisper-yells in our ears.

"You don't say!" I snap and pull free of his grip and run into the bathroom where the Troll is.

 **OOOOO**

Inside the bathroom, the Troll swings its wooden club smashing into the top part of the bathroom stalls and Hermione lets out a scream of fright as we burst in. "Hermione, move!" Harry shouts at her, and she looks up at us and moves out of the debris, but the Troll smashes the remaining stalls.

"Help! Help!" She cries out for help, and I pick up pieces of the broken stall and through them at the back of the Troll, the boys help, and it doesn't seem to slow or agitate the Troll as he continues to ignore us.

"Hey, pea brain!" Ron shouts and throws a piece of wood hitting the Troll on the head, Hermione escapes from the stalls to under the sink, but the Troll sees her and goes to smash them, the hit cracks the sink and barely misses Hermione, and she screams again.

"Ahhh! Help!" She cries out and I cringe at the near miss and Harry gets out his wand before running towards the Troll and grabbing hold of the club which lifts him into the air.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Harry shouts out as he lands on the Troll's shoulders and the Troll tries getting him off hurling around, and his wand goes up the Troll's nose.

"Ew!" Ron cringes.

"Gross!" I pale a little as the Troll snorts and whips around trying to get Harry off him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Harry shouts as the Troll gets Harry off his shoulders and holds him by his leg, leaving him hanging upside down. The Troll gears up to swing at Harry's head, and he pulls himself up in time for the hit and falls before the Troll goes for another swipe.

"Do something!" Harry shouts at us as he pulls himself up as another swing comes his way.

"What?" Ron shouts back.

"Anything! Hurry up!" He shouts, and I get out my wand with Ron as Hermione waves her hand in the gesture for the levitation spell.

"Swish and flick!" Hermione shouts at him.

" **Wingardium Leviosa!"** Ron shouts and uses the right movements and lifts the wooden club into the air out of the Troll's hand; he doesn't notice as it hovers above its head. The Troll swings at Harry but stops as he looks at his hand seeing his club missing and looks up, confused as the club crashes down on his head. "Cool." The Troll wavers a little dropping Harry as he crawls away coming towards us and I go for another spell.

" **Everte Statum!"** I shout, and the spell crashes into the massive Troll, and it flies back into the wall of the bathroom and falls flat on its face hard. Hermione, now seeing it's safe carefully approaches and I walk over giving her a hard hug which she returns.

"Is it… dead?" She asks quietly.

"I don't think so. Just knocked out." Harry says as she grabs his wand from the Troll's nose.

"Where did you learn that spell?" Ron asks, looking at me and I put my arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I smirk as Harry cringes wiping his wand on his robes.

"Ew. Troll bogies." He cringes in disgust and suddenly the Professors, McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell come rushing in the bathroom gasping at the sight of the place.

"Oh! Oh, my goodness! E-explain yourselves, the three of you!" McGonagall exclaims as she points at the three of us.

"Well, what it is…" We try saying together.

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall." Hermione cuts in, and we all look at her in shock.

"Ms Granger?" McGonagall asks her.

"I went looking for the Troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry, Ron and Jayla hadn't come and found me… I'd probably be dead." She explains in her lie.

"Be that as it may… it was an extremely foolish thing to do." McGonagall scolds Hermione lightly. "I would have expected more rational behaviour on your part, Ms Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgement. As for you three students I just hope you realise how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full-grown mountains Troll and live to tell the tale, 5 points… will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck." She says and leaves with Snape who seems to be limping slightly.

"Perhaps you ought to go… m-might wake up… heh." Quirrell stutters nervously with a laugh, and I pull Hermione out with the boys, and we walk off and hear the faint roar of the Troll and Quirrell's shriek of fright.

 **OOOOO**

Once in the Gryffindor common room, I smack the back of Hermione's head and Harry's then Ron's, they let out a cry of pain as I walk in front of them. "You're all idiots." I snap before heading up the stairs towards the rooms. "I hope you realise that we could have died tonight and another thing, Ron I think you have something to say to Hermione." I glare at him, and he looks down at his shoes before looking up at Hermione.

"I'm sorry I said that you were a nightmare and that you have no friends. I mean Jayla's your friend, and well after today I hope we can." Ron apologies well beyond what I thought he would and I smile.

"I would like that very much, and I accept your apology," Hermione replies with a smile.

"So Hermione is being expelled worse than death still?" I ask her, and she looks up at me with narrow eyes.

"Shut up JD." She quibs and walks over to me and we walk up the stairs to our room.

"Mental both of them," Ron whispers to Harry.

"I heard that," I shout back and enter our room with Parvati waiting up for us.

 **OOOOO**

 **01/11/91 - Friday**

 _Well, I hope your day goes well, and I forgot to mention that today is the beginning of the Quidditch season, I think I told you about Harry getting on the team, and it's Gryffindor against Slytherin today. Lions will win I bet you saw that. I love you._

 _Your Sweetheart_

I finish the letter and sit back in my chair with guilt washing over me for the lie I told, but I know it's for the best, considering Mother would demand that I return home if I write to her what really went on yesterday. I get up and dress into my uniform as Hermione, and Parvati gets up and do the same. "Excited for the game today?" Parvati asks us, and I put my robe on.

"Of course, it's Harry's first game." Hermione answers and I nod as Hades plays with her toys, she gets a little overzealous and falls off the bed.

" _Jay, I fell again!"_ Hades cries out, and I pick her up and place her on my bed again.

"Be careful Hades you could really hurt yourself," I warn her.

" _Sorry Jay, I promise to be careful."_ She replies and I nod as I put my tie on and think about the winter weather starting.

"Come on, or we'll be looking at other people's head." I joke, and we leave to the Great Hall.

 **OOOOO**

In the Great Hall, I sit down eating our breakfast but well Harry won't eat as he's too nervous about the upcoming game this afternoon, he twirls his eggs around on his fork. "Take a bit of toast, mate, go on," Ron suggests picking up a piece of toast from the table.

"Ron's right, Harry. You're gonna need your strength today." Hermione agrees with Ron since they are not somewhat friends.

"I'm not hungry," Harry says back when Professor Snape walks over to us looming over Harry.

"Good luck today, Potter. Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a Troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you… even if it is against Slytherin." Snape says and then leaves with a limp in his step.

"That explains the blood." Harry suddenly says.

"Blood?" I ask as I bite into my piece of toast with blueberry jam on and look at him.

"Listen, last night; I'm guessing Snape let that Troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past that three-headed dog. But, he got himself bitten; that's why he's limping." Harry explains his theory.

"But why would anyone go near that dog?" Hermione asks even though the answer is obvious.

"The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. He said it was Hogwarts business, very secret." Harry informs us in a hushed tone leaning in towards us.

"So you're saying…" I sceptically reply.

"That's what the dog's guarding. That's what Snape wants." Harry answers and doesn't say anything else as an owl screeching fills the Great Hall; I look over as Harry's owl Hedwig swoops in carrying a long parcel and drops it down in front of Harry.

"Bit early for mail, isn't it?" Hermione questions as she looks around for any sign of more owls appearing but nothing.

"But I-I never get mail." Harry stutters as he looks at the parcel.

"Let's open it." Ron jumps in, and we all grab a piece of the brown wrapping, I tug mine with the others, and it reveals a new broomstick.

"It's a broomstick!" Harry exclaims in shock.

"That's not just any broomstick. Harry, it's a Nimbus 2000!" Ron fangirls over the broom.

"But who…?" He questions but stops as he looks up, I follow his gaze to see Professor McGonagall with Hedwig at the head table, stroking the white owl smiling.

 **OOOOO**

I stand with Ron, Hermione and Hagrid as we wait for the teams come out for the game to begin, I turn to Ron as he talks with Neville when the teams come zooming out onto the pitch on their brooms, I cheer with the others. "Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan announces from his post next to McGonagall, and we all cheer louder for the game.

"Gryffindor!" Neville shouts over all the cheering, the plays all zoom around the field warming up then take their positions in the air in a circle, I see Harry weaving around getting to the highest point.

"The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game," Lee announces as we all watch.

"Now, I want a nice clean game… from all of you." Madam Hooch warns the players but gives a meaner look towards the Slytherin players; she kicks open the trunk sitting on the ground and the Bludgers race out into the air ready to hit someone in the face.

"The bludgers are up… followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the Snitch is worth 150 points. The Seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game." Lee summarises as Hooch releases it and the Snitch zooms around both Harry's and the Slytherin's Seeker's head then seems to disappear and Hooch grabs the Quaffle from the trunk. "The Quaffle is released… and the game begins!" Lee shouts as Madam Hooch throws the Quaffle into the air, the players all scramble for the ball but we take possession of the ball as Angelina Johnson grabs it. She zooms past the Slytherins towards the goals, she moves past all the oncoming chasers and even throws one off by the Professors stand and makes it to the goal posts and throws the Quaffle into the top hoop scoring a point. "Angelina Johnson scores! Ten points for Gryffindor!"

"Whoa!" I shout as I watch the game; we all cheer along.

"Well done!" Hagrid shouts with his booming voice.

"Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle, Fletchly passes to Captain Marcus Flint," Lee announces as one of them passes to another who dodges other players and kicks Angelina away hard before throwing the ball towards the Gryffindor hoops but Oliver appears whacking the ball away with the end of his broom. Oliver gives the player a smug smirk, who doesn't seem all that happy, Angelina and Katie pass the Quaffle back and forth throwing it to one another as they move between the stands and Katie takes the ball and flies around the Slytherin hoops before passing it to Angelina who throws it scoring another point.

"Yay!" Ron and Seamus scream in my ear.

"Another 10 points to Gryffindor!" Lee shouts into his microphone as we all cheer and I look over to the Slytherin players exchange glances as they dodge, kick and try to score, but again Oliver blocks them. But (I think) the Captain of the Slytherin team grabs one of the Beaters bats from them whacking the Bludger right at Oliver, hitting him in the stomach causing him to fall slowly on his broom to the sandy patch of ground. I boo with everyone as all the Slytherins laughing at their players' antics when a Slytherin player goes off, and one jumps over Fred or George and scores a point from the defenceless goals and Slytherin cheer.

Two Slytherin players box in Angelina sending her into the capes covering one of the towers, she falls down and out onto the pebbled ground below, we all boo at their actions as the Slytherin score another point. Suddenly, Harry zooms off on his broom; it seems he's found the Snitch but then his broomstick starts bucking and turning around in the air.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Harry cries out, as he swings around on his broom as it moves around uncontrollably.

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?" Hagrid questions with a frown, Hermione looks through the binoculars towards Harry, then looks down sharply.

"It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!" Hermione gasps and looks at us, I take the binoculars from her and look through to see Snape moving his lips and making eye contact with Harry.

"Jinxing the broom? What do we do?" Ron asks, looking between both me and Hermione.

"Leave it to me," Hermione says and hands the binoculars to Ron before leaving as Harry continues to get thrown around when he gets knocked harder and falls from his broom, dangling with one arm on the broomstick as it continues to try shaking him off.

"Come on, Hermione!" Ron whisper-yells as we watch our friend struggle to keep hold, I put the binoculars to my eyes as I watch Snape catch alight, the Professors around him start panicking, and Snape jumps up knocking the man back who falls into Professor Quirrell, who falls back also. Snape finally snuffs the fire out and acts as if nothing has happened, thankfully Harry's broom stops bucking, and he climbs back on when the Slytherin Seeker sets off after the Snitch and Harry joins the chase.

"Go!" Ron shouts out.

"Get those Snakes!" I shout, joining in.

"Go, go; go!" Hagrid cheers, as Harry rams into the Slytherin Seeker who rams back into him, they both dive down but the Slytherin Seeker soon backs out, pulling back and Harry pulls up his broom as he follows the Snitch, only a few feet above the ground. Harry goes to stand up on his broom, he takes a step forward towards the tip of the broom trying to grab the Snitch, but he goes too far and topples off the broom with a yelp. He tumbles down onto the ground; he gets up lurching, I gasp at the sight of our friend. "Looks like he's gonna be sick!" Hagrid shouts as Harry lurches and the Snitch pops out of his mouth and catches it in his hands.

"He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!" Lee exclaims through the stadium, and Madam Hooch blows the final whistle.

"Gryffindor wins!" She shouts, and the game ends with cheering from everyone but the Slytherins.

"Yes!" Hagrid cheers the loudest and Harry raises the Snitch into the air as we all cheer for him.

"Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor! Go; go Gryffindor!" We cheer and the players soon exit the stadium, and I race down the stairs to meet Hermione and wait for Harry.

 **OOOOO**

I wait with Ron and Hermione till Harry finally graces us with his presence and I smirk as I see the Gryffindor team cheering Harry as they clamber out of the changing room, Fred and George being the loudest. I pull Harry from the twins who protest, but I give them a little glare and they back off, as we walk away from them towards Hagrid. "So how's it feel to be the star of the game?" I ask him trying to smooth over before Hermione brings on the death threat.

"It was fun; I definitely enjoy the game." Harry answers but Hermione stomps in front of us so we can't move.

"Snape cursed your broom during the game, you almost died." She exclaims, and we walk along the path with Hagrid as he tries to convince us otherwise.

"Nonsense. Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?" Hagrid questions, trying to make it sound ridiculous.

"Who knows. Why was he trying to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween?" Harry replies, looking at the giant groundskeeper.

"Who told you 'about Fluffy?" Hagrid asks us in shock.

"Fluffy?" Ron and I ask as we look at him in shock.

"That thing has a name?" Hermione asks in both shock and disgust.

"Well, of course, he's got a name. He's mine. I bought him off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-" Hagrid rambles on but stops as he realises he's saying too much.

"Yes?" I ask wanting to know along with the rest of us.

"Shouldn'ta said that. Don't ask any more questions. That's top secret, that is." Hagrid warns us, but I still want to know.

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!" Harry tries to warn the giant.

"Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher." Hagrid disregards that claim.

"Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a curse when I see one. I've read all about them. You have to keep eye contact. And Snape wasn't blinking." Hermione reasons, putting her intelligent mind at work.

"Exactly," I add looking at the giant, which causes him to sigh with exhaustion from this conversation.

"Now, you listen to me, all four of you. You're meddlin' in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel." Hagrid warns us but just gives us all more reason to look into it.

"Nicholas Flamel?" Harry repeats the unknown name.

"I shouldn'ta have said that. I should not have said that. I should not have said that." Hagrid grumbles as he walks away.

"Nicholas Flamel… who's Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asks and looks at Hermione the bookworm.

"I don't know." She answers and looks at me.

"It does sound familiar," I mumble as we all share looks. "I guess we hit the books." I summerise, and I get a mix reaction as the boys groan and Hermione cheers.

 **So finally got the chapter done, it's harder once you stop for a month and go back to writing. Also don't forget that I'm thinking about replacing one story, my Soul Eater as I've sort of given up on it at the moment, and I hate even to say it, but at the moment I just have no creative thoughts on the story. I'm going to put it ON HOLD for a little while then hopefully pick it back up once I thin down all my ideas. So please let me know what you think and don't be shy and go onto my profile and check out the poll. DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!**


	6. V: Prying

**V: Prying**

" **Spells"**

"Talking"

" _Animal's Speaking"_

' _Thoughts'_

 _Writing_

'Reading'

 **Jayla's POV: 15/12/91 - Sunday**

I sit at my desk with Hades as she plays with the feather in the inkpot as I write my letters before Breakfast, Hermione has already gone down, but Parvati is still asleep in bed. " _Jay, can we go outside and play in the snow later?"_ Hades asks me, and I look at her as she gives me a cute look by tilting her head to the side making her blue eyes all big.

"Fine but you have to behave, that means no ripping up my pillow again or the girls or the spare, along with not scaring Ron's stupid rat," I warn her, she looks down contemplating the deal.

" _Okay but if he says another bad thing about you that you hear, do I have permission to eat him?"_ She asks me, but I shake my head, she lies down on her stomach in defeat. " _Okay, I promise."_ She sulks lying on the desk, and I go back to writing my last letter which is to Dad.

 _Dear Dad_

 _It's finally Christmas time, and I'm excited to see you all soon, I've missed you all a lot, today I get to tell Professor McGonagall that I get to go home for the Holidays, I have all your presents planned. That's another thing, I was thinking could we go to Diagon Alley again to get the gifts, I know Mum may not like it, but I was thinking of Christmas and the smile on her face when she sees the presents we get her. Nothing much is going on in school, but I used a cool new spell called Lumos it was amusing, I made Hades jump off the bed last night it made the girls laugh and well Hades didn't like it, but she found it more entertaining when she was playing with it. I should go now, or Ron will eat all the food, I hope everything is alright back home, I love you all._

 _From Little Baby Girl_

I sign it off and place it into the envelope and put them in my coat pocket, I put my scarf on and shake Pavati awake before leaving the room after putting Hades on my bed with her toys and head to Breakfast.

 **OOOOO**

At Breakfast I sit down with the boys looking at me as I bite into my toast. "What?" I mutter around my toast at the boys who keep staring at me.

"Just you're wearing normal clothes," Ron states looking at my clothes, I look down at my outfit.

"So? My Mum makes me wear those clothes; you should see the rest of my family." I tell them as I fix my scarf and Hermione mumbles the name Nicholas Flamel again under her breath, I look over to see Professor McGonagall walking down the table towards us with a piece of parchment in hand taking down names. I feel the butterflies in my stomach at the thought of seeing my family is exciting; she walks over to our little group.

"Which of you will be staying here for Christmas?" McGonagall asks us and looks around.

"I am Professor," Harry announces and looks down at his food, from the look on his face I wanted to stay but then I thought of Mason and Yazmin's face full of sadness, but I know Harry will be okay as we already know what he'll be doing over his time here.

"Don't worry Harry, Fred and George say that Christmas here is fun and the feast is amazing," Ron tells him, trying to cheer him up but it doesn't seem to work.

"I could talk to my parents in letting you come to ours if you want Harry," I tell him, he looks up, but he shakes his head.

"No, I think I'll stay here and work on finding out who Nicholas Flamel is before Hermione loses her voice," Harry replies, pointing to said girl as she whispers the name repeatedly.

"Hermione, you're gonna lose your voice at this rate," I warn her and pass her some water, she accepts before eating her food.

"Well this was fun, but I promised my kitten that I would let her play in the snow. Hermione do you want to come?" I ask her trying to get her mind off of the name; I look at the boys as they look at me strangely. "Did we ever tell them about my extra gift?" I ask looking down at her as I stand up from the bench.

"No I don't think you did," Hermione replies and stands up as we share a look with each other.

"See every female on my Mother's side of my family has an extra gift that they get once they tap into their magic like my Grandmother can control plants, my Mother can see into the future, and I can talk to animals. Oh, by the way, tell Scabbers to stop bad mouth everyone, that sets Hades off the most." I inform them, and they seem even more in shock by this revelation.

"I think you broke them." Hermione teases, and we walk away back to our dorm room to pick up the little feline.

 **OOOOO**

 **18/12/91 - Wednesday**

I get dressed into my Mother's favourite clothes, and I look over at my trunk and sigh thinking about having to carry it but then smile as I get my wand out, but before I can even use the spell Hermione takes my wand away. "Jayla don't use magic like that." She scolds me, and I take my wand back putting it into my inside pocket.

"Well, I need to take all my dirty clothes back along with some other stuff with all of Hades' toys. It's heavy." I whine as I look at my trunk.

"I can help you take it down, and it has wheels on the bottom." She argues, and I shrug my shoulders and put Hades inside her cage which she protests too.

"Come on then before Hades gives me a headache from her whining." I laugh and walk out so we can meet the boys in the Great Hall before we leave Harry behind.

 **OOOOO**

I walk off with Hermione into the Great Hall with the boys sitting down playing Wizard's Chess pass all the students. "Knight to E5." Harry orders and the piece moves across the board, Ron looks over the board before ordering his next move.

"Queen to E-5." Ron orders and the Queen walks over and clinks the knight away breaking the Chess piece.

"That's totally barbaric!" Hermione gasps at the sight.

"That's Wizard's Chess. I see you've packed." Ron replies and nods at our trunks.

"See you haven't." I snap back.

"Change of plans. My parents decided to go to Romania to visit my Brother, Charlie. He's studying dragons there!" Ron boasts.

"It's nice over there, and the Dragons are awesome," I smirk which causes Ron's smug smirk to wipe off his face.

"Good. You can help Harry, then. He's going to go to the Library for information on Nicholas Flamel." Hermione tells him which makes him groan in annoyance.

"We've looked a hundred time!" Ron yells in annoyance.

"Not in the restricted section… Happy Christmas." Hermione says and walks away.

"I think we've had a bad influence on her." Ron comments.

"You don't say and another thing I don't want sweets for my Christmas Present from you two," I tell them and walk off after Hermione.

 **OOOOO**

On the train Hermione reads her book while I keep Hades occupied when Draco walks past and motions for me to talk with him, he moves out of the doorway, and I grab Hades as I stand up. "I need to talk to a friend real quick," I tell Hermione but she doesn't even lift her head from the book.

"Okay." She replies, and I walk out the compartment to see Draco standing looking all twitchy.

"Hello, Cousin." I greet him. "What could you possibly want?" I ask him, and he hands me a bag, I look inside to see presents.

"Mother asked me to give them to you, from Father." Draco answers and I nod.

"Mum already gave ours to Uncle Lucius at work the other day," I tell him and we both nod and I walk into the compartment.

 **OOOOO**

I get off of the train with the luggage and Hades back in her cage and try looking around for my family to greet me, but I see nothing yet, Hermione runs to her parents, and she waves goodbye, and I hear the pitter-pattering of feet coming closer. " _Mase, he's here and Yazzy!"_ Hades shouts, and I turn around to see the two of them running towards me and attack me in a giant hug.

"Jayjay! Lala!" They shout gaining some attention from other students; I look over to see Mum and Dad walking quickly towards us, and scoop me up in a hug, I feel the familiar scents overcome my senses.

"How's my Little Baby Girl?" Dad asks me as he takes my trunk.

"I'm thrilled to see you all again." I smile and hug Mum more knowing she needs it, I take Mason and Yazmin's hands, and we walk off to our home.

 **OOOOO**

I walk through the front door of my home and look around at the portraits hanging the wall on the stairs and the foyer room, the living room where Mum and Dad ha put the undecorated tree. I run over to the tall tree with the boxes of decorations scattered around, Mason and Yazmin come to join me, and we decorate till Dinner.

 **OOOOO**

 **21/12/91 - Saturday**

Diagon Alley has gotten into the Christmas spirit with decorations everywhere; I look inside the window of the perfume shop where Mum gets hers, Mum almost had a heart-attack when Dad told her we were going Christmas shopping without her as she had to work last minute. I walk inside to get Mum's perfume and see my siblings peeking through the window at me with big grins on their faces, meaning they got my presents. I pocket my final gift, and I walk out picking up Yazmin in my arms with Mason holding onto my coat as we find Dad at the Junk Shop, I tilt my head to the side and think back to the time at Gringotts with my parents sharing a look, but I shake it off.

 **OOOOO**

I wrap my presents for the boys and Hermione when Yazmin walks into my room looking upset. "What's wrong Yazz?" I ask her as she jumps onto my bed.

"Mum says we've been invited to a party at the Ministry again, and Dad needs to go, but that means dressing up and last time Mason put food in my hair," Yazz complains, and I remember the party from last year and smile at her.

"Well, I think Mason will be too preoccupied with your gift to even bother you for weeks. You can stay with me and the other kids as we gossip about the snotty workers like last time," I tell her and tackle her down on the bed tickling her, she lets out a laugh as she struggles to get out from under my tickle torture.

 **OOOOO**

 **25/12/91 - Wednesday (Christmas Day)**

I yelp in pain as I feel a significant weight on my stomach, I peek through my eyelashes to see Mason and Yazmin looking all sweet and innocent, I smirk as they jump up from my bed and run out screaming, meaning they already woke Mum and Dad. I get out of bed still in my pyjamas I walk out, putting my hair up into a messy ponytail and walk downstairs into the living room and wonder what the boys are doing right now, and if the boys like my gifts and Hermione.

 **OOOOO**

 **3rd POV:**

In Hogwarts, Hedwig perches in the boys' room as Harry spells when Ron calls for him from downstairs in the Common Room. "Harry, wake up! Come on Harry, wake up!" Harry hears his friends yell, bolts out of bed and runs to the balcony overlooking the Common Room, where Ron stands next to the Christmas tree, wearing his pyjamas and a new sweater with an R on it.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." Ron greets with a big grin on his face.

"Happy Christmas, Ron. What are you wearing?" Harry asks him; he looks down at the sweater.

"Oh, Mum made it for me. Looks like you've got one too!" Ron answers.

"I've got presents?" Harry questions in surprise.

"Yeah!" Ron replies and Harry gasps in surprise once more before running down the stairs.

"There they are." Ron points over to the pile of presents by the tree as he sits on the couch arm eating Bertie Beans as Harry picks up a silver wrapped package and takes out the card attached.

"'Your Father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well.'" Harry reads off the card before opening the present revealing a cloak.

"What is it?" Ron asks as Harry gets it out showing his friend.

"Some kind of… cloak." Harry answers.

"Well, let's see, then. Put it on." Ron encourages, and Harry swings his arms around putting the cloak around his shoulders, and all but his head disappears.

"Whoa!" Ron exclaims in shock and awe.

"My body's gone!" Harry exclaims.

"I know what that is! That's an invisibility cloak!" Ron exclaims in awe at his friend.

"I'm invisible?" Harry questions as he looks down at his vanished body.

"They're really rare. I wonder who gave it to you." Ron inquires, getting up from his seat and walks over to the letter that is attached to the package.

"There was no name. It just said, 'Use it well.'" Harry says as he walks over, he looks overseeing more presents and takes off the cloak. "What did you get for Jayla?" Harry asks his friend.

"Sweets and one of Mum's sweaters." Ron answers and Harry grimaces as she had already warned them not to get her sweets. "I wonder what she got us?" He digs around for the present to see a medium size package wrapped in gold and black wrapping paper for both boys. "'Dear Ronald, this present will aid you in all your school work.'" He reads and opens the package to see books, he gets them out then sees a smaller box at the bottom, he opens it to see a clear ball that projects small dots of light around the room. "'Ron, I saw this and thought of you it's the star charts meaning even the smallest lights shine bright, and the books are going to make you brighter. Jayla.' That girl is weird." Ron jokes as he turns the ball off and Harry opens his gift from their friend and pulls out a broomstick cleaning kit and a figure of an owl that resembles Hedwig.

"'Harry, the broomstick cleaning kit is top of the line, and the owl reminded me of Hedwig, and we all know how much you love her. Jayla.'" Harry reads his message from their friend.

"What did you get her anyway?" Ron asks his friend.

"Hagrid mentioned that the Darkmore Manor had all these creatures that protect the land and he has a book that he didn't want anymore full of all kind of creatures so I got her that," Harry explains and tries on the cloak again thinking over who could have sent it.

 **OOOOO**

 **3rd POV (still):**

In the Granger household, Hermione rips open her presents, which were mostly books. She sees one with black and gold wrapping paper, and she rips the paper to see a box, she opens it up to see a book of Wizarding History that she didn't have yet and looks back in the box to see a white jewellery box. Hermione opens the lid of the jewellery box to hear music playing as the little ballerina in a pink tutu moves around the inside of the box and returns to its original positions. "That's so beautiful." Hermione's Mother gushes as she looks at the gift in her daughter's hands. "Who is it from?"

"My best friend, Jayla," Hermione answers and smiles warmly at the gift in her hands.

 **OOOOO**

 **Jayla's POV:**

I sit with Mason and Yazmin on the floor of our living room with my parents sitting on the sofa all of us still in our pyjamas, and we won't change till later this evening when we have our Grandparents over for Christmas Dinner. Mason opens his present from Mum which was a new three-piece suit, he unlike Yazmin or me enjoys dressing up all the time as Mason aspires to be just like Dad. Mason runs over to Mum laughing as he attacks her into a hug and runs back to his next present from Dad which is a toy train to add to his collection again he attacks our parents in a hug. Mason opens Yazmin's gift to see a magic trick box along with a magicians hat, Mason laughs and hugs our sister. "Thanks Yammy," He says and opens mine next, I had gotten him a dinosaur onesie I knew he'd love and I wasn't wrong as he jumps up hugging me tightly. "Thank you Jayjay!"

Next is Yazmin to open her presents, she got from Mum a pretty blue dress. Dad got her a china doll that looked just like her with clothes and hair accessories to go with her. Mason got her colouring books of unicorns and ponies, and I got her a unicorn onesie like Mason's and a snow globe with crystals that glow in the dark. She has a wide grin on her face as she hugs us all individually and now it is my turn. I open Mum's first expecting a new outfit and I wasn't wrong, it was the same colour as Yazmin's. Dad got me a locket, I open it out to see a picture of us all from last year all laughing and giggling, I feel my eyes swell up with unshed tears as I jump up hugging Dad close to me. I open Mason's which is a stuffed cat toy, and Yazmin got me a stuffed witch doll. I let out a laugh when I open Ron's present to see some sweets and throw them at Dad seeing as Mason and Yazmin will get a severe sugar rush. I look further and see a sweater at the bottom in blue with a white J on the chest and I show it to the others, go to Harry's gift to see a book on all types of creatures, then Hermione gave me a journal with a lock on the side.

Next is Hades who was enjoying playing with the wrapping, I open all her presents for her which from us kids were all new toys and from Mum and Dad is a scratching post and new bed on a sort of swing mix. Mum and Dad clean up all the wrapping paper and boxes as we play or write or draw or practice with our gifts. "Kids, get dressed for dinner." Mum politely orders us, and I pick Yazmin up with Mason running up the stairs to our rooms, I bring my dress into Yazmin's bedroom to help her get dressed and put her hair up into a pigtail and turn it into a bun and get her into a green dress. I get into my green dress and put my hair in a series of twists as I tie the two pigtails together halfway down my head.

 **OOOOO**

I walk down the stairs with Yazmin to see my Grandparents from my Father's side. Michael and Susan Darkmore standing in the foyer looking around at all the Christmas decorations, they see us coming and open their arms, Yazmin runs down the stairs into their waiting arms, they wait for me to jog over to them and wrap my arms around them. I hug them as they return it and I breathe in their peppermint scent. Mason runs in from the hallway leading into the grand dining room with a big grin on his face. "Grandma, Grandpa dinners ready!" He cheers and runs back into the way he came; I follow after him to see Mum and Dad standing at the table waiting for the rest of us. I sit in my usual seat as Dad sits at the head of the table, Mum sits to Dad's left while Grandpa sits to Dad's right with me next to Grandpa and Grandma with Yazmin on my left and Mason in front of me next to Mum. Flora runs in with the turkey, and we all say a few words as we dig into our food and wonder how the boys are enjoying the famous Christmas Feast at Hogwarts.

' _Ron's probably stuffing his face like always, and Harry'll get the best meal of his life if Ron doesn't eat it all.'_ I think to myself which makes me giggle.

 **OOOOO**

 **01/01/92 - Wednesday (New Years Day)**

I stand with my family at the platform with Yazmin and Mason clinging to my leg tight as I couldn't move an inch, I look at my parents to get my sibling off of me, and they both grab them from my leg as my things get put into the train. "I promise we'll write every day like we have before and then before you know it I'll be home for the summer," I tell them when I hear someone calling my name, I turn my head to see Hermione running over to me and engulfs me in a hug, I return the gesture and smile at her. "Did you like me present?" I ask her, and she nods with a smile before it fades as she looks over my shoulder at my parents. "Oh, of course, this is my family I told you about, Daniel, Sophia Darkmore my parents, and Mason my younger brother and Yazmin my baby sister. This is my best friend, Hermione Granger. I told you about her in my letters." I introduce, and they exchange their greetings as the train whistle blows.

"Come on, before the train leaves." Mum urges, and I climb onto the train after hugging them all quickly, and we pull away back to Hogwarts.

 **OOOOO**

We make it to Hogwarts after dark, and us Gryffindors all sit down for the New Year Feast, and I spot Ron and Harry stuffing their faces as always I walk past the ginger smacking him on the back of the head, he shouts in anger and pain but stops when he sees the look on my face. "I told you, Ronald Weasley, that I didn't want any sweets as a present, I had to hide them carefully before my sister or brother saw them," I growl at him, and he shrinks back. "But tell your Mum I love the sweater." I smile at him and sit down next to him opposite Harry and Hermione. "So change of subject did you get into the Restricted Section?" I ask, looking at Harry who nods and I pry for every detail of their Christmas adventure.

 **OOOOO**

 **27/04/92/ - Monday**

Hermione gets fully back into her school work as we have more work as the exams are just under two months from now and Hermione keeps wanting to spend all her time in the library to study everything she already knows. I sit in our room as I groom Hades' fur during our lunch break when she bursts into the room making my scaredy cat jump a foot into the air. "Hermione stop scaring Hades." I scold her lightly as she huffs sitting on the edge of my bed, Hades walks over to her and paws at her sleeve. "What's the matter?" I ask her as she paces around the room in front of us.

"The name Nicholas Flamel it sounds like I know it, but I still can't place it." Hermione groans as she paces the room and I sigh, thinking to myself.

"Maybe it's a book that you've already looked at, and Harry said he'd heard the name as well right?" I suggest and go back to grooming Hades' fur but stop. "I feel like I've heard the name," I mutter, trying to go back and I bolt up from my bed. "I think I know where I heard the name before," I tell her and pull her along as we head to the Great Hall where the boys are for studying period that replaced everyone's lessons after lunch.

 **OOOOO**

I jog into the Great Hall with Hermione struggling behind me, and I reach the boys as Harry has his books out ready, and Ron has out precisely what we need, but before I can say anything, Professor McGonagall comes over. "I hope you girls are here to study." She comments, and I give her a nod before sitting down across from the boys and get to studying the books.

Halfway through Hedwig swoops inside and settles on our discarded books with a little chirp of greeting. "Hi Hedwig," Harry mutters as we look up from our books and I see Ron still sorting through his Wizard Cards.

"Look at you playing with your cards. Pathetic. We've got final exams coming up soon." Hermione comments looking up from her book.

"I'm ready," Ron assures her, but I don't believe him. "Ask me any question."

"Alright, what are the three most crucial ingredients in a Forgetfulness Potion?" I ask him, looking up from my Potions' book.

"Forgot." His answer to the question.

"It's easy it's Lethe River Water, Mistletoe Berries, and Valerian Sprigs," I reply covering my eyes and looking away from my book.

"And what may I ask do you plan to do if this comes up in the Final Exam?" Hermione asks him.

"Copy of you and Jayla," Ron replies with cheek.

"No, you won't. Besides, according to Professor McGonagall, we're to be given special quills bewitched with an anti-cheating spell." Hermione warns him.

"That's insulting. It's as if they don't trust us." Ron argues, and the boys show their protest to the matter. "Dumbledore again." He sighs and throws down the card and then I remember why we came down here quickly earlier but again I get interrupted as Neville comes hoping in suffering the Leg Lock Curse.

"Leg Lock Curse." I sigh as Neville hops over.

"Malfoy." Harry states and Ron nods his head in agreement as Neville reaches us.

"You have got to start standing up to people Neville," Ron advises him.

"How I can barely stand at all," Neville argues as he wobbles around on the spot.

"I'll do the counter curse." Seamus jumps in standing up with his wand at the ready.

"No, that's all I need, you to set my bloody kneecaps on fire," Neville says which upsets Seamus.

"I don't appreciate the insinuations, Longbottom. Besides, if anyone cares to notice my eyebrows have completely grown back." Seamus argues and walks away showing the bold patch at the back of his head, making Hermione, and I giggle, but I grow serious.

"On another subject, Harry, you said the name Nicholas Flamel before on the train our first day do you remember?" I ask him, and he frowns not seeming to place the memory. "You were excited about getting Dumbledore the card and read out the back, reread it," I tell him, and he takes the card from Ron's stack, reading the back of the card.

"I found him," Harry exclaims and shows the back of the card to Ron.

"'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945,'" Ron reads out.

"Go on." Harry encourages.

"'For his discovery of the twelve uses of Dragonblood, and his work on Alchemy with his partner Nicholas Flamel!'" Ron reads the rest, and I nod as they all look at me.

"I knew the name sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it right away. Then I remembered Harry read out of the back of his Dumbledore card on the train." I explain.

"Follow me," Hermione whispers collecting up her books, and we follow her example and run out of the Great Hall.

"Hey wait!" Neville calls out to us as we run off, "Where are you going! What about the Counter Curse!" Neville shouts, and I stop turning around and mutter it under my break as he falls backwards making everyone laugh. "Thank you, Jayla!" He shouts, and I run after Hermione and the boys.

 **OOOOO**

We run into the library with Madam Pince glaring at us, and we stop and walk calmly over to a table, I walk to the autobiographies while the boys look somewhere else and Hermione goes to the Alchemy section. I bring the book on famous 'Witches & Wizards throughout History' to our part of the table and begin reading with the boys when Hermione comes up with a huge book; she dumps the book onto the table making Harry jump with the loud thump it makes. "I had you looking in the wrong section! How could I be so stupid? I checked this out a few weeks ago for a bit of light reading." Hermione complains and opens the book flipping through the pages.

"This is light?" Ron questions her with a look of shock.

"Girl you need to get out more," I tell her smiling a little as she glares at us both.

"Of course! Here it is! 'Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!'" Hermione reads out after finding the right page.

"The what?" The boys ask her.

"Honestly, don't you two read?" I ask them as I look over at the page.

"'The Sorcerer's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.'" Hermione reads the rest.

"Immortal?" Ron questions in confusion.

"It means you'll never die," I answer.

"I know what it means!" Ron barks back at me.

"Shh!" Harry shushes him.

"'The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his 665th birthday!' That's what Fluffy's guarding on the 3rd floor. That's what's under the trapdoor… the Sorcerer's Stone!" Hermione realises, and we all share a look.

"We need to talk to Hagrid," I tell them, and they all get up from their seats. "Not now, it'll be too suspicious we should leave after curfew when it's dark." I get up calmly and walk off to the Great Hall again for dinner.

 **OOOOO**

Night falls over Hogwarts, and I grab my cloak as Hermione gets hers on, and we meet the boys in the Common Room and head to Hagrid's Hut.

 **OOOOO**

We run across the wet ground to Hagrid's hut, we knock quickly on the door, and Hagrid opens the door. "Hagrid!" Harry greets as Hagrid stands at the entrance with an apron and oven gloves on.

"Oh, hello. Sorry, don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today." Hagrid rudely says as he closes the door.

"We know about the Sorcerer's' Stone!" We all shout together, and he opens the door again.

"Oh." Hagrid sighs and lets us all inside his hut.

 **OOOOO**

"We think Snape's trying to steal it," Harry states as we take our cloaks off and sit down on the sofa and chair which I share with Hermione.

"Snape? Blimey, Harry, you're not still on about him, are you?" Hagrid groans.

"Hagrid, we know he's after the Stone. We just don't know why." Harry argues.

"Snape is one of the teacher's protecting the Stone! He's not about to steal it!" Hagrid argues back with a laugh.

"What?" Harry questions in shock at the news of the dark teacher.

"You heard. Right. Come on; now, I'm a bit preoccupied today." Hagrid tries to get rid of us again.

"Wait a minute. One of the teachers?" Harry asks him as I look over at Ron and Fang as he sniffs the ginger.

"Of course! There are other things defending the stone, aren't there? Spells, enchantments." Hermione clarifies with glee.

"That's right. Waste of bloody time, if you ask me." Hagrid grumbles as I look at Ron getting Fang in the face and tries to shuffle away. "Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Hehe, not a soul knows how except for me and Dumbledore. I shouldn't have told you that. I shouldn't have told you that." Hagrid mutters when a rattling sound comes from the cauldron over the fire. "Oh!" He hurries over grabbing something and puts it on the table; we crowd around the table to see a giant egg.

"Uh, Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Harry asks him.

"That? It's a… it's um…" Hagrid struggles to answer him.

"I know what that is! But Hagrid, bow did you get one?" Ron asks looking over at him.

"I won it. Off a stranger, I met down at a pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid of it, as a matter of fact," Hagrid tells us, and the egg rattles around inside and cracks, pieces fly off revealing a baby dragon, it squeaks and slips on an egg piece.

"Is that... a dragon?" Hermione asks, and I smile as it looks around at all our faces.

"That's not just a dragon. That's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charle works with these in Romania." Ron boasts.

"Isn't he beautiful? Oh. Bless him, look. He knows his Mummy." Hagrid laughs gleefully. "Hello, Norbert." The dragon squeaks as he looks at Hagrid.

" _Mama!"_ Norbert gleams as Hagrid strokes his chin.

"Norbert?" I ask looking at the Groundskeeper.

"Yeah, well, he's got to have a name, doesn't he?" Hagrid argues, and Ron lets out a laugh.

"Don't you, Norbert?" Hagrid smiles raising his fingers back and forth across Norbert's chin making funny noises, and Norbert backs away, hiccuping, blowing a fireball into Hagrid's beard. "Ohh! Oooh, ooh, ooh, well… he'll have to be trained up a bit, of course." He says putting out the fire in his beard and I soothe Norbert's hiccups.

" _Sorry, Mama, I didn't mean it."_ Norbert apologies.

"Mama knows that Norbert," I whisper when Hagrid looks over at the window.

"Who's that?" Hagrid asks, and the person hides as we all look at the window.

"Malfoy." Harry answers and we all look around knowing what is going to happen now.

"Oh, dear." Hagrid sighs, and we all leave Hagrid's hut after saying goodbye to Hagrid and Norbert.

 **OOOOO**

The four of us walk back through the main corridor that leads us past the Great Hall. "Hagrid always wanted a dragon. He told me so the first time I met him." Harry says as we creep back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"It's crazy. And worse, Malfoy knows." Ron groans.

"I don't understand. Is that bad?" Harry asks, and I look over as Professor McGonagall steps into the light.

"It's bad," I state as we stop in front of McGonagall who look at us full of disappointment.

"Good evening." She greets us sternly and my dear cousin Draco steps out behind her looking smug.

 **OOOOO**

Professor McGonagall takes us to her classroom, as the four of us stand in front of her desk while Draco stands a few feet away from us smirking. "Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken." McGonagall hands out our punishment.

"50?!" Harry exclaims in shock.

"Each. and to ensure it doesn't happen again, all five of you will receive detention." McGonagall says, and Draco nods but his brain finally catches on, and his smirk vanishes.

"Excuse me, Professor. Perhaps I heard you wrong; I thought you said… 'the five of us.'" Draco asks her in confusion.

"No, you heard me correctly, Mr Malfoy. You see, as honourable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after house. You will serve detention with your classmates." McGonagall assures him, and we all grin at him as his shoulders sag in defeat.

"I bet you wish you'd gone to Snape," I mutter and the boys hear me and stifle a laugh as Professor McGonagall orders us back to bed and to serve out our detention tomorrow night.

 **Another Chapter done and dusted so, please don't forget to show your liking or loving in your own way via favouriting, commenting or following, whatever you choose. DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!**


	7. VI: Investigative

**VI: Investigative**

" **Spells"**

"Talking"

" _Animal Speaking"_

' _Thoughts'_

 _Writing_

'Reading'

 **Jayla's POV: 28/04/92 (Tuesday Night)**

I huff as Mr Filch leads us out of the school towards Hagrid's hut with just lantern light. "A pity they let the old punishments die. There was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming." Filch says, trying to scare us and he was doing a good job as Hermione grabs my hand in fright griping it tight. "You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do in the Dark Forest." We reach the hut when Hagrid steps out with a crossbow in hand, slightly sniffling as he seems to be crying. "A sorry lot this, Hagrid. Oh, good God, man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?" Filch asks him in disgust; I look at him as he sniffles and sighs.

"Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony." Hagrid informs us with sadness.

"Well, that's good, isn't it? He'll be with his own kind." Hermione reassures him.

"Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby, after all." Hagrid replies and I smile sadly at the big guy.

"Oh, for God's sake, pull yourself together, man. You're going into the forest, after all. Got to have your wits about you." Filch snaps at him and says the last bit in a creepy voice trying to frighten us more.

"The forest? I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are…." a howl sounds out from within the Forbidden Forest "... werewolves!" Draco protests in fright and I have to agree I don't want to go inside either but if you can't do the time, don't do the crime.

"There's more than werewolves in those trees, lad. You can be sure of that." Filch warns him, earning a frightened Draco. "Nighty-night." He leaves us in the hands of Hagrid.

"Right. Let's go." Hagrid orders and we head off towards the Forbidden Forest.

 **OOOO**

We walk around the dark forest along the path with two lanterns for light, when Hagrid comes to a stop, he bends down dipping his fingers in a silver puddle and pulls his fingers out then rubs them together. "Hagrid, what's that?" Harry asks him with curiosity at the substance.

"What we're here for. See that? That's Unicorn's blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been injured badly by something. So, it's our job to find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, you'll come with me." Hagrid tells us.

"Okay." Ron croaks out weakly in fear.

"And Harry and Jayla, you'll go with Malfoy," Hagrid says which both Harry and I nod in agreement.

"Okay. then I get Fang!" Draco exclaims and points at said-dog.

"Fine. just so you know, he's a bloody coward." Hagrid replies and Fang looks over at us.

"It's okay Fang; I don't like it here either." I soothe him and stroke his head as we split up going to the right down the path on the search for the injured Unicorn.

 **OOOO**

Harry and Draco with him holding the lantern, walk on in front of me with Fang in the lead. "You wait till my Father hears about this. This is Servant's stuff." Draco complains.

"If I didn't know better, Draco, I'd say you were scared." Harry taunts him.

"Scared, Potter?!" Draco scoffs in disbelief when he stops as another howl cuts through the air. "Did you hear that? Come on, Fang. Scared."

"He is so scared," I mumble to Harry who laughs and we continue down the path.

 **OOOO**

We approach a flat ground with gnarled roots all over when Fang stops letting out a growl in warning. " _Evil, it's here."_ Fang snarls.

"What is it, Fang?" Harry asks.

"He says Evil is here," I tell them and I see up ahead, a cloaked figure crouching over a dead Unicorn, drinking its blood, the dark figure raises its head, silver blood dripping from its mouth. I hear Harry let out a gasp; I turn around as he grabs his scar, in pain, Draco goes even paler than usual and screams before running away along with Fang.

"HELP!" Draco screams in fear as he leaves us with the dark figure. The figure slides over the poor Unicorn and rises, advancing towards us, I take Harry's hand in mine as we move backwards when Harry trips pulling me with him. We crawl back away from the advancing figure when the sound of hooves get closer; a figure leaps over us towards the dark figure, I look to see a silver Centaur who rears up and the cloaked figure retreats, flying away.

"Harry Potter, Jayla Darkmore, you must leave. You are known to many creatures here. The forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you." Our Saviour warns us, and he looks at Harry in warning as I stand up and help Harry to his feet.

"But what was that thing you saved us from?" I ask him.

"A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a Unicorn. Drinking the blood of a Unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure that the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life. A cursed life." He warns us.

"But who would choose such a life?" Harry asks him.

"Can you think of no one?" He asks us, and only one name comes to mind.

"Do you mean to say… that that thing that killed the Unicorn… that was drinking its blood… that was Voldemort?" Harry asks him.

"Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?" He asks us.

"The Sorcerer's Stone," I answer in a low voice, when suddenly, a dog barks, I look up to see the others all come closer.

"Harry! Jayla!" Hermione shouts in relief.

"Hello there, Firenze. I see you've met our young Mr Potter and Miss Darkmore. You all right there, Harry, Jayla?" Hagrid asks us, and I give them a nod.

"Harry Potter, Jayla Darkmore, this is where I leave you. You're safe now. Good luck." Firenze bids us goodbye, and we leave the Forbidden Forest.

 **OOOO**

We all make it back to the Gryffindor Tower; we sit in the Common Room, Hermione, Ron and I sitting on the sofa with Harry stands. "You mean, Yoy-Know-Who's out there, right now, in the forest?" Hermione asks him.

"But he's weak. He's living off the Unicorns. Don't you see? We had it wrong. Snape doesn't want the stone for himself; he wants the stone for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again. He'll come back." Harry explains his theory.

"But if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to kill you, do you?" Ron asks.

"I think if he'd had the chance, he might have tried to kill me tonight," Harry replies, and I nod my head thinking about what happened tonight.

"And to think, I've been worrying about my Potions final!" Ron complains, and I glare at him slapping him on the back of the head.

"Hang on a minute. We're forgetting one thing. Who's the one Wizard Voldemort always feared?" Hermione asks us, and I know the answer as the boys shrug their shoulders.

"Dumbledore! As long as Dumbledore's around, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around, you can't be touched." I answer, looking at our friend as he smiles at us slightly.

 **OOOO**

 **07/06/92 - Sunday (End of Final Exams)**

I walk outside the school into the courtyard with the others we have finally finished our last Final Exam, and Ron is complaining again, but Hermione has other thoughts on the Exams we've faced. "I've always heard Hogwarts' end of the year Exams were frightful, but I found that rather enjoyable." She says, and I have to say they were easy, but they weren't pleasant.

"Speak for yourself. All right there, Harry?" Ron asks, and I look at said-boy as he puts a hand to his forehead where his scar resides, grimacing in pain.

"My scar. It keeps burning." He replies rubbing at the scar as if that was going to help.

"It's happened before," I state as I look at Harry.

"Not like this." He replies.

"Perhaps you should see the nurse," Ron suggests as we walk out of the courtyard.

"I think it's a warning. It means dangers coming. Uhh!" Harry groans in pain as he continues to rub the scar when he looks over, I look over to see Hagrid across the field, sitting outside his hut. "Oh. Of course!" Harry runs off for the hut, and we run after him.

"What is it?" Hermione asks him.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon, and a stranger shows up and just happens to have one?" Harry asks as we approach Hagrid who plays on his flute a sweet tune. "I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets? Why didn't I see it before?" We finally stand in front of Hagrid who stops playing his flute. "Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg? What did he look like?" He asks the Groundskeeper.

"I don't know. I never saw his face. He kept his hood up." Hagrid answers and that means he knew the person under the hood.

"The stranger, though, you and he must have talked," Harry asks him another question.

"Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. I told him. I said, "After Fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem." Hagrid tells us seeming almost proud.

"And did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asks.

"Well, of course, he was interested in Fluffy! How often do you come across a three-headed dog, even if you're in the trade? But I told him. I said, "The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him. Take Fluffy, for example, just play him a bit of music, and he falls straight to sleep." Hagrid tells us, and now we know the stranger who works for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named knows how to get past Fluffy, and we all gape at him in shock at this information. "I shouldn't have told you that." We share a look before taking off to find Professor McGonagall. "Where you going?! Wait!"

 **OOOO**

The four of us run into McGonagall's classroom towards her desk at the front. "We have to see Professor Dumbledore, immediately!" Harry demands urgently.

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London." McGonagall replies calmly.

"He's gone?! Now? But this is important! It's about… the Sorcerer's Stone." Harry reveals, and the colour from McGonagall's face fades at the name.

"How do you know-" She tries to say, but Harry cuts her off.

"Someone's going to try and steal it," Harry warns her.

"I don't know how you four found out about the stone, but I can assure you it is perfectly well-protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly." McGonagall orders us, and we leave.

 **OOOO**

Outside the classroom, we walk down the hallway back to the Gryffindor Tower. "That was no stranger Hagrid met in the village. It was Snape, which means he knows how to get past Fluffy." Harry says.

And with Dumbledore gone-" I try saying when Professor Snape appears behind us.

"Good afternoon. Now, what would three young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?" He asks us.

"Uh… we were just…" Hermione tries to answer but comes up with nothing.

"You want to be careful. People will think you're-" Snape says and looks at Harry, "-up to something." He walks away, and I look over at Harry who glares at the retreating figure.

"Now what do we do?" I ask them.

"We go down the trapdoor. Tonight." Harry answers and we walk back to the Gryffindor Tower to prepare for tonight.

 **OOOO**

I get dressed into some regular clothes as Hermione quietly puts her shoes on and Pavarti sleeps soundly, Hades purrs in her sleep. We sneak out of our dorm down the stairs, meeting the boys on the way down to the Common Room, we walk slowly and quietly down the stairs and walk across towards the exit when we hear a croaking noise and see the toad sitting on the table by the chairs.

"Trevor." Harry sighs looking at the toad.

"Trevor shh! Go; you shouldn't be here!" Ron whisper-shouts at the toad when Nevile comes out from the chair hiding him, him still in his pyjamas.

"Neither should you. You're sneaking out again, aren't you?" He accuses us.

"Now, Neville, listen. We were-" Harry tries to explain what we were trying to do.

"No, I won't let you!" Neville warns us standing in front of us. "You'll get Gryffindor in trouble again" I-I'll fight you." He holds up his fists readying for a fight.

"Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this…" Hermione says and steps towards him, taking out her wand. " **Petrificus Totalus."** She uses the Full-Body Binding Spell, his whole body goes ridge, and he falls backwards onto the ground, and Hermione puts her wand away.

"You're a little scary sometimes… you know that? Brilliant, but scary." Ron gulps as he looks between both Hermione and me, I guess from back in Halloween.

"Let's go," Harry says and walks by Neville's body. "Sorry."

"Sorry," Hermione says her apology as she walks by Neville.

"It's for your own good, you know," Ron says, I hit him in the arm as he walks past and I look down at our friend and take a pillow from the sofa, I place it under his head.

"Don't worry Neville we'll be careful and I'm really sorry you got in the crossfire," I tell him and run after the others out of the Tower.

"What took you so long?" Ron asks me as I catch up to them and I ignore him as I walk over to Hermione as we group over to Harry, and he throws the invisibility cloak around us.

 **OOOO**

The four of us under the cloak, sneak along the corridor when Ron steps on Hermione's foot again. "Ow! You stood on my foot!" Hermione scolds him and he apologies when one of the fires lights to our presence and I pull out my want as I'm at the front with Harry and I point the end of my wand at the lock on the door.

" **Alohomora,"** I whisper, and the door opens up, and we walk inside the first part towards the goal, the Sorcerer's Stone and stopping Snape.

 **OOOO**

"Wait a minute… he's…" Ron says when a gust of air, blows the cloak off of us, I look at the three-headed dog lying on the floor sleeping. "Sleeping."

"Snape's already been here. He's put a spell on the harp." Harry announces, and we walk towards the sleeping dog.

"Uh. it's got horrible breath!" Ron complains.

"Remind you of anyone?" I ask, looking up at him, which earns a glare back.

"We have to move its paw/" Harry says breaking us apart.

"What?!" Ron exclaims in horror.

"Come on!" Harry snaps, and we all grab a part of the paw that lays on the trapdoor. "Okay. Push!" We try pushing straining but we move it off the door, and we open the trapdoor. "I'll go first. Don't follow until I give you a sign. If something bad happens, get yourselves out… does it seem a bit… quiet?" He asks, and we look over at the harp that's gone silent.

"The Harp. it stopped playing," Hermione announces, and something liquid comes down on Ron's shoulder from above us.

"Ew! Yuck! Ugh." Ron groans in disgust, and we all look up to see Fluffy wide away standing there, it barks and growls, thrashing around breaking the harp and dives at us.

"Jump! Go!" Harry shouts, and we all jump through the trapdoor.

 **OOOO**

We all fall with a scream, and we land on some mushy black ropelike vines with a gasp, but I look closely and recognise the bread of plant this is, and it's not good. "Whoa. lucky this plant-thing is here, really." Ron says, and I stay calm as the vines wrap around me.

"Who!" Harry gasps as the vines begin to move towards us. "Oh. Ahh!"

"Stop moving, both of you. This is Devil's Snare. You have to relax. If you don't, it will only kill you faster." Hermione explains but that seems to worsen the boys.

"Kill us faster?! Oh, now I can relax!" Ron exclaims as he thrashes around and Hermione manages a smile as she gets sucked down below, I knew it, and I feel myself being sucked down into an open area below.

"Hermione!" The boys shout with a pause. "Jayla!" They shout again and seem to make it worse for themselves.

"Now what are we gonna do?!" Ron asks in a frantic voice.

"Just relax!" I shout up to them.

"Jayla! Where are you?!" Harry shouts back.

"Do what I say. Trust me." I tell them, and Harry joins us.

Ahh! Harry!" Ron shouts in panic and Harry falls through the vine-filled ceiling landing on the ground in front of us, we go over to him and help him up. "Harry!"

"Are you okay?" Hermione asks him in concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Harry answers.

"Help!" Ron screams even louder.

"He's not relaxing, is he?" I ask as we all look up at our frantic friend.

"Apparently not," Harry replies.

"Help! Help me!"

"We've got to do something!" I tell them as Ron continues shouting.

"What?" Harry asks us urgently.

"Uh! I remember reading something in Herbology." Hermione says, and she looks at me as she had said something similar to that to me.

"Help!"

"Um Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare," Hermione mumbles and Ron has gone quiet, "it's deadly fun… but will sulk in the sun! That's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight!" she takes out her wand, pointing it towards the ceiling. " **Lumus Solem!"** a beam of bright light shoots out the tip of the wand, the Devil's Snare lets out a shriek before recoiling letting go of Ron as he falls to the ground in front of us.

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry asks him.

"Yeah." He answers getting up.

"Okay," Harry replies as Ron stands, looking around.

"Whew. lucky we didn't panic!" Ron says, and I glare at him.

"Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology." I snap at him when the sound of flapping comes from down the corridor.

"What is that?" Hermione asks.

"I don't know. Sounds like wings." Harry replies and we walk down, I hit Ron on the back of the head, causing him to let out a yelp and groan, rubbing his head in pain.

"I can't believe you; we said to relax." I snap at him.

"Sorry," Ron mumbles his apology.

 **OOOO**

We enter into the room, it's a big place with a tall roof, looking up golden birds are fluttering around. "Curious. I've never seen birds like these." I say, looking around.

"They're not birds; they're keys. And I'll be one of them fits that door." Harry says as we walk over to the broomstick, suspended in the air.

"What's this all about?" Hermione asks.

"I don't know. Strange." Harry replies and Ron creeps away over to the door taking out his wand and rattles the lock keeping us out of the next room.

" **Alohomora!"** Ron says, but it doesn't work as he shrugs his shoulder looking over at us. "Well, it was worth a try."

"Ugh! What're we going to do? There must be a thousand keys up there!" Hermione complains.

"We're looking for a big old fashioned one. Probably rusty like the handle." Ron says as we look around the multitude of keeps hovering above our heads.

"There! I see it!" Harry exclaims in excitement, pointing to one. "The one with the broken wing!" He seems to sober up as he looks at the broomstick.

"What's wrong, Harry?" I ask him in concern.

"It's too simple," Harry answers, and I know what he means.

"Oh, go on, Harry! If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, you can! You're the youngest seeker in a century!" Ron encourages our friend, which works as Harry nods grabbing the broomstick, suddenly, all the keys go in one direction, as if sensing an incoming threat as they come for Harry, he climbs on, swiping at them.

"This complicates things a bit!" Ron shouts as we watch Harry push off into the air, he flies off, after the key at the top, while the others follow him, he flies around trying to get them off his tail when he grabs the key and flies down towards us.

"Catch the key!" Harry shouts at us as he zooms by, throwing the key to Hermione, she catches the key and heads to the lock on the doot while Harry continues to distract the other keys. Hermione puts the key in the lock.

"Hurry up!" Ron shouts at her.

"Shut up!" I snap back when she gets the door open; we rush inside as Harry loses them and flies through the open door, we shut the door quickly as the other keys try to get us.

"I can't believe Snape got that key," I mumble as Harry gets off of the broomstick and we walk towards the next part hopefully the next one is where Snape is because I feel like it's going to get worse.

 **Hey, I have a question for you, is there any scenes that you would like to see from Jayla as I was thinking of doing like a deleted scene or extended scenes at the end once I am done. Please let me know what you think at the bottom. DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!**


	8. VII: Extraordinary

**VII: Extraordinary**

" **Spells"**

"Speaking"

'Reading'

 _Writing_

" _Animal's Speaking"_

' _Thoughts'_

 **Jayla's POV:**

We walk out into a dark room, with broken pieces of stone or marble lying around the room. "I don't like this. I don't like this at all." Hermione whispers as we walk closer to the centre of the room.

"Where are we? A graveyard." Harry asks as we look around the room at the tall marble figures.

"This is no graveyard," Ron says with a sigh, "It's a chessboard." We walk out onto the marble board and the flames surrounding it come to light, illuminating the board and the giant chess pieces.

"There's the door." Harry points across the board where the large doors stand, once we get on the other side of the board, the white line of pawns, bring up their swords stopping us from moving, we jump back.

"Now what do we do?" I ask them as I point to the army in front of us stopping us from getting to the door.

"It's obvious, isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room. All right. Harry, you take the Bishop's square. Hermione, you'll be the Queen's side castle. As for me, I'll be a knight." Ron says, and I look around as they take their places.

"And what am I going to do?" I ask Ron as he hops on the marble horse.

"Oh, right, Jayla you can be…" He says as he looks for any spare spots and there was only one. "The Queen."

"Oh, come on!" I shout as I stomp towards the spot and cross my arms over my chest as I sulk.

"Well, white moves first, and then… we play." Ron says from his high horse, and a white pawn moves forward.

"Ron, you don't suppose this is going to be like… real Wizard's Chess, do you?" Hermione asks him, and I look over at him.

"You there! D5!" Ron shouts out and points to said black pawn, and it moves forward, the diagonal white pawn, which raises its swords and smashes the black pawn making us all jump. "Yes, Hermione, I think this is going to be exactly like Wizard's Chess!" Ron replies.

"If I die, Ronald Weasley, I am going to haunt you so bad!" I shout at him. "So win!"

"Yes, ma'am." Ron gulps as he continues the game with too many hits to our team.

More of our pawns get destroyed by The White Queen as she turns smashing more of our side, I wince as dust flies around as the marble hits the board with a smash. "Wait a minute," Harry says as he looks around the board then looks at Ron.

"You understand right, Harry. Once I make my move, the Queen will take me… then you'll be free to check the King." Ron explains, and I look over at Ron in disbelief at his idea.

"No, Ron! No!" Harry shouts at our friend.

"What is it?" Hermione asks in confusion as she looks over at us.

"He's going to sacrifice himself!" I shout as I look at Ron.

"No, Ron, you can't! There must be another way!" Hermione shouts over to him; he closes his eyes and turns to face us.

"Do you want to stop Snape or not? Harry, it's you that has to go on. I know it. Not me, not Hermione, not Jayla, you." Ron says a good speech and Harry nods. "Knight… to H3." His marble horse moves forward three steps before sliding towards the Queen and stops. "Check." He mutters, and I watch as the white Queen turns around facing him menacingly before advancing and she stops in front of him. She gets out her sword and pierces the horse, Ron goes flying off the horse, landing on the floor unconscious with a scream of pain and shock.

"RON!" Harry and I shout out, and I want to go to him as I make a move Harry stops me. "NO! Don't move! Don't forget; we're still playing." He warns me, and I move back as Harry walks diagonally in front of the King. "Checkmate." The King's sword falls onto the ground in front of Harry with a clang, and I race over to Ron with Hermione, I look him over, he's injured and unconscious. "Take care of Ron. Then, go to the owlery. Send a message to Dumbledore. Ron's right… I have to go on." Harry says, and I nod as I stroke Ron's hair from his forehead.

"You'll be okay, Harry. You're a great Wizard; you really are." Hermione says as she looks up at him.

"Not as good as you two," Harry says and looks at us.

"Us? Books and cleverness? There are more important things. Friendship, and bravery. And Harry, just be careful." Hermione tells him, and I look over as the doors on the far side crack open a little.

"I'm coming with you, something about this doesn't fit right with me," I tell him, he nods, and I look back at Hermione. "Will you be okay on your own?" I ask her; she looks up at me.

"Just be careful, the both of you." She warns us, and I smile, we nod to her and walk towards the large wooden doors.

 **OOOO**

We down a long staircase in the next and hopefully the last room, the room has pillars all around the place where the stairs lead down to a small rectangular area with a large mirror at the end. From the looks of it, it seems familiar like I've seen or heard something just like it, standing before the mirror is Professor Quirrell, not Professor Snape, Harry gives out a yelp of pain as he touches his scar. "You?" I snap making Professor Quirrell turn around facing us.

"No. it can't be… Snape. He was the one." Harry questions in disbelief but I always had a feeling around Quirrell that something just wasn't right with him, but I can't claim my misgivings now, I have to watch out for Harry.

"Yes. He does seem the type, doesn't he? Next to me, who would suspect, "p-p-poor s-stuttering Professor Quirrell?" His whole demeanour has changed altogether.

"B-but, that day, during the Quidditch Match, Snape tried to kill me." Harry revises what we had all thought.

"No, dear boy. I tried to kill you! And trust me, if Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse." Quirrell explains.

"Snape was trying to… save him?" I grimace as I look over at our DADA Professor.

"I knew he was a danger right from the off. Especially after Halloween. Along with you Miss Darkmore." Quirrell says, looking at me with a mean glare.

"Th-then you let the Troll in." Harry realises.

"Very good Potter, yes. Snape, unfortunately, wasn't fooled. While everyone else was running to the dungeon, he went to the 3rd floor to head me off. He, of course, never trusted me again. He rarely left me alone." Quirrell says and turns around to face the mirror again which makes Harry hiss in pain, touching his scar, I look at him and back to Quirrell. "But he doesn't understand. I'm never alone. Never. Now… what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the Stone. But how do I get it?"

"Use the boy and girl." A raspy voice comes from Quirrell, but I don't see his lips move.

"Come here, Potter, Darkmore, now!" Quirrell thunders and I take Harry's hand in mine as we slowly walk down the rest of the steps to face the mirror. "Tell me. What do you see?" I look into the mirror; I see myself and Harry, my mirror self bring her hand into my jeans front pocket and pulls out a red glass-like stone, I look wide-eyed at my mirror self gives me a cheeky wink and puts the Stone back. My mirror self gives a massive grin as Harry's mirror self tells to stay quiet and I reach for the outside of my jeans front pocket to feel a lump there, and I let out a gasp of shock unintentionally. "What is it?! What do you see?!" Quirrell demands in a harsh tone.

"I-I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the House Cup." Harry lies.

"I'm receiving an award from the Minister of Magic; I'm taking over as Minister of Magic." I lie, but the voice sees through it.

"They lie." The voice announces.

"Tell the truth! What do you see?!" Quirrell shouts at us.

"Let me speak to them." The voice requests.

"Master, you are not strong enough," Quirrell says

"I have strength enough for this." The voice assures, and Quirrell facing us begins to unwrap his turban and on the back of his head, is another face emerging from it. The face is one of many nightmares as it stretches out and faces us through the mirror. "Harry Potter. We meet again. Jayla Darkmore. We finally meet." Voldemort greets us.

"Voldemort." I and Harry mutter as we look at the reflection.

"Yes. You see what I have become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another — a mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something that conveniently enough lies in your friend's pocket!" Voldemort snaps, and I grab Harry's hand and make a break for it, running up the steps. "Stop them!" Quirrell snaps his fingers and fire erupts all around the room, blocking every exit, there is no escape. "Don't be a fool! Why suffer a horrific death when you can join me and live?!"

"Never!" I shout as Harry shakes his head in protest, making Voldemort let out a laugh.

"Bravery. Your parents had it too. Tell me, Harry, would you like to see your Mother and Father again? Together, we can bring them back. All I ask for is something in return." Voldemort bribes Harry, and he looks at me, I feel the guilt way in my heart at the look Harry gives me, and I take the Stone out from my pocket. "That's it, Jayla. There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the Stone!" He hisses at us, and I look at Harry as he watches the mirror.

"You liar!" Harry shouts at him.

"Kill them!" Voldemort snaps his order, and within a second of that command, Quirrell soars into the air towards us and smashes into us. I go down, knocking my head against the stone steps, I look through my fallen hair seeing Quirrell choke the life out of Harry, I see the Stone lying in between us, and I reach for it and pull out my wand.

" **Expelliamus!"** I shout and wave my wand at Quirrell, and it knocks him back.

"Kill her!" Voldemort rages and Quirrell goes for me but Harry being the courageous idiot gets in the way, and Quirrell gets back to choking the life out of Harry. Suddenly, Harry puts his hand on Quirrell's trying to stop him and smoke billows from under the contact, making Quirrell cry out in pain and backs up, his hand crumbling into ash.

"What is this magic?" Quirrell questions in shock as his hand dissolves into ash.

"Fool! Get the Stone!" Voldemort snaps and Quirrell walks towards us, but I whip my wand around.

" **Depulso!"** I shout as I point my wand down at the Stone in my hand and it goes flying past the fire, in anger Quirrell walks towards me, but Harry puts both hands on the former professor's face, and he lets out a scream of panic and pain. He stumbles backwards as his horrendously burned face, crumbles as he begins to walk towards and his whole body becomes ash falling to the floor. I let out a gasp along with Harry at the sight of our crumbling DADA professor, before our eyes and I look around before lifting my wand. " **Accio: Sorcerer's Stone."** I summon the Stone, and it flies into my open hand. "Are you okay Harry?" I ask him as he lets out a sigh.

"I will be." He answers, and I hear something behind us, I turn around with Harry to see a dust cloud with Voldemort's face, the cloud rushes forward, right through Harry and they both let out a scream and falls to the floor, unconscious as Voldemort flies through the fire, leaving us all alone. I look down at Harry and kneel checking his pulse, and hear fast approaching footsteps towards, I stand to my feet with my wand at the ready but put it down as I see Professor McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick.

"Dear girl," I hear Professor McGonagall gasp as I feel my knees buckle under the pressure of my fear weighing me down and my head hits the stone steps, and everything goes black.

 **OOOOO**

 **11/06/92 - Thursday**

I blink my eyes open as natural light shines through, I lean on my right elbow as I look around the room to see it's the Hospital Room with Madam Pomfrey sitting at her desk writing something. I groan as I feel a sharp pain on the side of my head, I put my hand to my head and feel bandaging wrapped around my head along with some on my left hand, I gain the attention of Madam Pomfrey as she gets up from her desk and walks over to me. "Welcome back Miss Darkmore." She greets me and checks over my bandages, "You gave us all a fright you four." She says as she unwraps my head bandage to check it and I look around to see Harry still unconscious in the bed next to me with gifts and cards, I look at the end of mine to see the same.

"Are Hermione and Ron okay?" I ask her as she rewraps my bandages.

"They left just yesterday both doing fine." Madam Pomfrey replies and the hospital doors open and Headmaster Dumbledore walks inside, Madam Pomfrey scurries over to him, and they whisper among themselves as I look to see Harry stir in his sleep. The two adults seem to notice as they stop talking and Professor Dumbledore walks over to the hospital bed as Harry wakes up, putting on his glasses before sitting up.

"Good afternoon. Harry, Jayla. Ah. tokens from your admirers?" Dumbledore says as he looks over at our cards and gifts at the foot of our beds.

"Admirers?" Harry asks in confusion with a frown on his face.

"What happened down in the dungeons between you both and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows," Dumbledore says, and I smile with them. "Ah, I see your friend Ronald has saved you the trouble of opening your Chocolate Frogs." He mentions as I look over my gifts to see all of the Chocolate Frogs opened on both mine and Harry's table.

"Ron was here? Is he all right? What about Hermione?" Harry asks frantically.

"Fine. They're both just fine." Dumbledore assures him, and he seems to relax.

"But, what happened to the Stone?" I ask Professor Dumbledore; Harry looks over at me and smiles in relief, I return the gesture before looking back at the Headmaster.

"Relax, dear girl. The Stone has been destroyed. My friend Nicholas and I have a little chat and agreed it was best all around." He informs us.

"But Flamel, he'll die, won't he?" Harry asks, and Dumbledore sits on the end of his bed.

"He has enough Elixir to set his affairs in order. But yes, he will die." Dumbledore explains to us.

"How is it? I got the Stone, sir? One minute I was staring in the mirror, and the next…" I ask him in confusion thinking back to the moment.

"Ah. You see, only a person who wanted to find the Stone, find it, but not use it, would be able to get it. That is one of my more brilliant ideas. And between you and me that's saying something." He explains, and I have to agree as I smile at our Headmaster.

"Does that mean, with the Stone gone, I mean, that Voldemort can never come back?" Harry asks, and I feel myself flinch at the name even if I had faced off against him last night.

"Ah, I'm afraid there are ways in which he can return, harry, do you know why Professor Quirrell couldn't bear to have you touch him?" He asks my young friend, and he nods his head. "It was because of your Mother. She sacrificed herself for you, and that kind of act leaves a mark." at that said Harry touches his scar. "No, no, this kind of mark cannot be seen. It lives in your very skin."

"What is it?" I ask for my friend as I too am curious at the answer.

"Love, Jayla, love," Dumbledore says and puts Harry on the head before standing up, walking to the end of the bed where the gifts sit. Ah. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. I was most unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit flavoured one, and since then I have lost my liking for them. But I think I could be safe with a nice toffee…" He takes out a brown coloured bean and eats it. "Mm. Alas. Earwax." I let out a giggle, and I look over at Harry as Professor Dumbledore leaves us, and Madam Pomfrey walks over slowly before examining Harry, and we get to leave the Hospital Wing in our school uniforms that Hermione left for us.

 **OOOOO**

Harry and I walk out of the Hospital Wing all dressed and healthy as we approach the main area with the stairwell balcony with Hermione and Ron talking on the balcony, they stop as we walk to the bottom and look up at them as they lean over to look down at us. "All right there, Ron?" Harry asks his best friend.

"All right, you?" Ron asks back.

"All right, Hermione?" Harry asks her.

"Never better." Hermione replies and I smile happy they were both okay.

"Well just to let you all know I'm doing great too," I comment, and they look at me, and we share a laugh.

 **OOOOO**

 **16/06/92 - Monday (Evening)**

The end of the year has come for our first year at Hogwarts, and I have to say it's not going so great as we all sit in the great hall everyone is dressed in our school uniform with our pointed hats, surrounded by green banners with snakes on them. Slytherin has won the House Cup. All the members of staff minus our DADA teacher sit at the head table as I sit next to Hermione and Neville when Professor McGonagall clinks her glass, and we all stop chattering, and Dumbledore rises from his seat. "Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 252 points." Dumbledore announces, and I sigh to myself as I clap my hands with minimal effort as I see Draco smirking over at us. "Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points." I clap a little more for them. "In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points." I clap for them but know what's coming next. "And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House." Cheers erupt from said House table, and I shake my head and look over at Hermione and Harry.

"This is a joke," I mutter and see Draco sneering over at our table; I'll show him once I get my hands on him.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award." Dumbledore interrupts, and I poke my head up at this. "To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, 50 points." I clap my hands as we move up even if we're still in fourth place.

"Good job." Harry praises her as he pats her on the back.

"I guess saving Ron's ass has some rewards." I joke as I look across at Ron as he grows the same shade as his hair.

"Second, to Mr Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess," Dumbledore continues as Ron looks at Harry mouthing 'Me?' and Harry nods back mouthing 'you!', "that Hogwarts has seen these many years… 50 points." I clap with everyone else. "And third to Miss Jayla Darkmore, for the use of advanced magic and a calm mind in the face of danger, 60 points." I point to myself and wink at Ron, who laughs with the others as they all clap. "And fourth, to Mr Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House 60 points." I clap and cheer with the others.

"We're tied with Slytherin!" Hermione whisper-shouts at us as she leans on the table.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom." Dumbledore announces, and we all erupt into cheers as Neville sits there looking shocked as we all cheer loudly. "Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of direction is in order." He says clapping his hands together and the green and silver banners change into red and gold. "Gryffindor wins the House Cup!" More cheers erupt from everyone on our table and even the others minus Slytherin, and I stand with the others and throw our hats into the air.

"Neville!" Seamus shouts over and shakes his hand as everyone congratulates us on our last minute points, and it's the last evening before we leave on the train tomorrow morning, and I will be home for the summer.

 **OOOOO**

I pull my hair into a ponytail as I get ready for bed along with Hermione and Parvati for the last time till September, I put Hades on my bed as the girls sit down on the floor getting out the exploding snap. "I still can't believe we won." Parvati smiles as she looks at us.

"Tell me about it; I thought Harry and Ron getting us into trouble would be our doom." I joke, and we share a laugh, I put down my card, and it explodes on contact.

"You still won't tell me what spell you used," Hermione asks me, and I shrug my shoulders.

"Just a banishing and summoning spell on the Stone and a few on Quirrell," I answer, and they look at me in shock.

"You used a Year 4 spell, I can't do that," Hermione grumbles, but I knew it wasn't in anger at me or jealousy but irritation at herself.

"Hey, I'm just as surprised." I laugh, and Hades jumps down and taps on the cards on the floor, and it explodes frightening her as she runs for cover under my bed.

" _Jay, make it stop! It could hurt one of you!"_ Hades complains in worry, and I look at the girls.

"Don't worry Hades, it's completely harmless, it just sparks a little that's all," I assure her.

"Yeah, don't worry Hades, I promise it's completely harmless." Hermione backs me up as Parvati nods her head, and Hades walks slowly and cautiously towards us, I scoop her up in my arms and put her on my lap as we continue to play.

 **OOOOO**

 **17/06/92 - Tuesday**

On the platform the train waits as all us students walk around getting on the train with our bags, I carry my bag and Hades' pet carrier with the others with me. "Come on now, hurry up. You'll be late. Trains leaving. Go on. Go on. Come on. Hurry up." Hagrid says as he moves around the platform, I wait with the others as Harry gives Hedwig to the trainman, and we walk to the open door of the train with Hermione and Ron, she waves over at Hagrid, who waves back and we get aboard the train, but Harry stops.

"Come on, Harry," I tell him but waves me off.

"One minute." He replies and walks over to Hagrid, Ron and Hermione join me as we watch the exchange, Hagrid takes out a red leather album and gives it over to Harry who looks inside before hugging him and talks some more then Harry walks over back to us.

"Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?" Hermione asks us.

"I'm not going home. Not really." Harry replies and I laugh.

"I bet, you've told us about your relatives. I mean my mum's side of the family isn't exactly a dream." I tease as we walk on the train, the doors close behind us as the train whistles, I walk off with the others leaving Harry to wave Hagrid goodbye and find a compartment to ourselves.

 **OOOOO**

"Come off it, like you could do that." Ron groans as we hop off the train on the platform with students and family members, Ron keeps moaning and groaning about my advance spell usage.

"Get over it Ron," I snap as his brothers all gather in the same area. "I think you're Mum is looking for you." I point out; he looks over to where I gesture to and hear a laugh I'm all too familiar with, my Dad's.

"Quite right Molly." Dad laughs as he, my Mum and siblings stand next to the Weasley family.

"Who are they?" Ron asks in confusion as we hadn't meant before.

"Isn't that your Dad talking to her, Jayla?" Hermione asks, and I nod, I walk over and swoop to my siblings bring them into a giant hug scaring them, they let our a shart scream before laughing as they see it's me.

"Hey, there Mase, Yazz." I giggle, and Mrs Weasley looks at me.

"So this must be Jayla, I've heard a lot about you from Ron's letters." She smiles, and I feel a blush form but try fighting it.

"Thanks, Mum." Ron groans next to me.

"Jayjay, is that the one who got upset when you showed him up in charms class?" Mason asks me and I laugh with a nod.

"Come on, now Mason, don't embarrass the boy, everyone struggles with some type of magic. I couldn't do transfiguration well enough till my fourth year." Dad reveals trying to ease Ron.

"Dad, you're an Animagus," I comment. "And so is Mum," I add as she smooths down my skirt of the outfit I am forced to wear for her benefit.

"True but you never know what you're good at till you get really into our magic," Mum says, and I smile at her. "Considering Professor Dumbledore asked us how a first year could perform the banishing and summoning charms?"

"Would you believe me if I say good luck?" I ask her but receive a glare. ' _It's all Harry and Ron's fault if I had never met them I wouldn't be getting grounded.'_ I mumble to myself as I glare at the redhead who is being scolded by his Mum. ' _Serves him right.'_


	9. Warning Poll Ending

Hey everyone as you may remember next month the next story will begin but what story will it be, will it be Soul Eater - Daughter Stein or will it be another. So, please if you haven't already voted on the story, you want to be published next month please do as I will as of the 1st August at midnight close the poll and publish the results. The poll is on my profile at the top. Thank you, DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!


	10. Poll Results

Should I Continue with Soul Eater: 23

Don't Continue with Soul Eater: 27

Batman Begins/Dark Knight - Mrs Bodyguard Wayne: 2

Batman: Under the Red Hood - Scarlet Sinner: 3

Black Butler - Demon Love: 8

Black Lagoon - Rocky Wave: 5

Blue Exorcist - Little Lucifer: 11

Buffy the Vampire Slayer - English Lovers: 4

Death Note - My Light: 3

GANGSTA - Sign in Love: 5

Haikyuu! - Beautiful Light: 6

Hunter X Hunter - Hunter and Assassin: 3

Kuroko no Basket - The Other Purple Giant: 3

Kuroko no Basket - Miracle Coach: 5

Lucifer - Demon Dog: 7

Nanbaka - Nanba Prison Genius: 2

Naruto - Twin Haruno Part I: 13

Once Upon A Time - The Historian: 5

Ouran High School Host Club - The Shadow King's Punisher: 9

Satan is a Part-Timer - The Devil's Empress: 8

Tokyo Ghoul - Nightmare: 3

Treasure Planet - Their Treasure: 6

As you can see from the results from all the polls that I will not, for now, be continuing with my Soul Eater story and will be starting as of August 20th with my Naruto story. Thank you for all your votes and see ya soon! DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!


End file.
